Sus perversiones
by twinipuu
Summary: Kurama y Hiei...Hiei y Kurama...Què pasa por sus mentes perversas? KxH Yaoi lemon :
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Yu yu hakusho no nos pertenecen (**_**ya me gustaría**_**), pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Este es nuestro primer fic lemon, así que por favor….tengan piedad XD**

* * *

**Todo lo que se encuentra entre "//" son pensamientos.**

**Todo lo que está en (cursiva) son notas de las autoras.**

Era una tarde soleada de verano. Hacía mucho calor.

Nos encontramos en una playa paradisíaca de fina y blanca arena, donde el agua del mar es cristalina y hay palmeras para dar sombra. Vemos a dos personas tumbadas en la arena, cada uno sobre su respectiva toalla. Los dos llevan gafas de sol. Uno de ellos tiene el pelo rojo como el fuego, muy largo y mide alrededor de metro 80. El otro es moreno y con los pelos de punta (_desafiando la ley de la gravedad_), de aproximadamente un metro 50.

Kurama, ¿tenemos que quedarnos mucho rato aquí tostándonos al sol? (tono seductor) ¿qué tal si... vamos a tostarnos detrás de aquellas palmeras? (se quita un poco las gafas para dedicarle una mirada seductora) ¿qué me dices, eh Kurama? (sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se le aparece una copa de coctel en la mano).

¿Cómo dices? (Kurama va girándose poco a poco mientras se quita las gafas, y la maravillosísima cara de Kurama ahora es…..es la de Kuwabara).

¿……... (trauma)……pero qué….? Kiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Nooooo! (¿_Y quién no se trauma?_) Kuraaaaaamaaaaa, ¿dónde estás? (buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada).

(Kuwabara le dedica a Hiei una bonita sonrisa (_bueno, eso de bonito, hablando de Kuwabara es relativo XD_) y a la vez una mirada interrogativa) ¿Pero qué dices Hiei? Yo soy Kurama (_ya le gustaría_)….A mí eso que decías de irnos allí detrás a… (Rojo como un tomate)….a tostarnos me parece perfecto. (Se va acercando a Hiei poco a poco, preparado para darle un beso)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!(intenta huir, pero Kuwabara va más rápido y le roba un beso)

De repente……Aaaaaaaaah!!- Hiei se despierta con sudores fríos y cae del árbol en el que dormía. Se levanta de encima del arbusto en el que había caído y se quita una ramita del pelo.

Suerte que solo era un sueño…..ufff!!

Hiei se siente observado; gira la cabeza i ve a Kurama que se lo mira fijamente con cara de "ein? Ò.Ò"

Ho…hola Hiei! ^-^

//Mierda…mi sueño// Ah...Ho…Hola kurama!

¿Volvías a dormir encima del árbol del parque? ò.ò

¬.¬Eeeeeeeh….si…

Te he dicho mil veces que puedes venirte a dormir a mi cama, en mi casa…!

Hn…si… //Con lo bien que duermo yo encima de los arboles//.

¿Quieres venirte conmigo? Hoy estoy solo en casa….Y no me apetece cenar solo…

// ¡Oh! ¡Kurama me está lanzando indirectas!// Vamos.

^-^

Al llegar a casa de Kurama, él muy feliz, se dirige a su habitación (Haciendo pequeños brincos) a cambiarse el uniforme del colegio por algo más cómodo. Luego de que Kurama se quitara la chaqueta, ya en su habitación, y empezase a quitarse la camiseta, Hiei lo observaba fijamente des de lo alto de la cama. Kurama se siente observado, mira a Hiei, y luego de quitarse la camiseta del todo, camina lentamente hacia él.

Kurama empieza a besarlo. Ninguno de los dos rompe aquella danza de lenguas que había en el interior de sus bocas.

Hiei, sin vergüenza alguna por probar cosas nuevas, acerca la mano a los perfectos abdominales de Kurama y los va acariciando sensualmente. Kurama va dejando pequeños suspiros de placer por aquellas agradables caricias.

Kurama, ya que ve que Hiei no avanza más, él toma el control y lo lleva hacía la cama, se posiciona sobre Hiei y empieza a besarlo salvajemente. Se aprovecha de que Hiei no hace mucho, por ahora. El moreno que quería ser él el que controlase la situación, se cambia de posición y se levanta, sin romper el beso, y posiciona a kurama contra la pared. Kurama, al que le gustaba ser el "macho dominante" cambia de posición (_si por ellos fuera estarían todo el día cambiando de posición _XD) y deja a Hiei acorralado en la pared, mirándolo a él. Kurama, con la pasión del beso, le quita la camiseta a Hiei y ambos se desabrochan sus respectivos pantalones.

La temperatura empieza a subir en el ambiente. Todo es más apasionante. Los besos entre ellos dos, cada vez son más salvajes.

Kurama, harto de esperar, se lleva a Hiei otra vez a la cama. Hiei, sin querer resistirse, se deja hacer. Y aquí, por fin, Kurama consigue lo que tanto buscaba, de Hiei. Kurama se sienta en su cama y posiciona a Hiei encima de él. Kurama empieza a hacer movimientos, y lo penetra a agresivamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Hiei, sin dejar al margen todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones, cada vez se entrega más. Kurama, al ver que Hiei quería controlar la situación, lo posiciona boca abajo, y allí continua con lo suyo.

Ambos no paraban de dejar gemidos de placer, gritos y de vez en cuando gritaban el nombre de sus respectivos amantes, hasta que un gran grito se oye en la sala indicando que Kurama llega a su límite. Kurama se desploma sobre de Hiei, pero enseguida cambia de posición y se coloca a su lado. Los dos resoplan de lo cansados que están.

Antes de dormirse, a Hiei se le dibuja una sonrisa de picardía y felicidad en los labios.

//No te preocupes mi amor, que mañana te tocará a ti. // -piensa Kurama mientras se dormía.

Amanece.

………………..¡¡KiKikiriKkiiiiiiKK!! (_Es el gallo ¬ ¬)_

Hiei empieza a notar como si pequeñas gotitas de agua le cayeran por su pecho desnudo. No era desagradable, y olían a rosas. De repente, esas gotitas empiezan a caer por sus labios, transformándose en otros labios y dejándole tiernos besos en estos.

Hiei, que ya estaba medio despierto, sabía que no eran gotitas de agua, sino que eran los tiernos labios de su amante que lo despertaba por la mañana (_que bonito despertar ._). Él le devuelve el beso, y eso que había empezado siendo un tierno despertar se convierte en un juego que solo los amantes podían entender. Ninguno de los dos se mueve de su posición. Ninguno de los dos se separa del otro, a menos que sea para tomar aire.

Hiei intenta abrir los ojos, pero una tierna voz lo detiene.

No los abras – le dice Kurama al oído- imagina que todo es un sueño –y le muerde eróticamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kurama vuelve a los labios de Hiei y de allá va bajando poco a poco, dejando un beso a cada cm de piel que recorría.

Kurama sigue bajando y…se encuentra que Hiei tiene una enorme (_en sentido figurado de la palabra…. Este chico es muy pequeño como para tenerlo "enorme"…. Pero las lectoras y algún que otro lector, sois vosotras/os… .Imagináoslo como queráis_) debajo de los bóxers. Kurama levanta la mirada y mira a Hiei que sigue con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cuándo te los pusiste? (_se refiere a los bóxers_)-Pregunta curioso el pelirrojo.

Hiei levanta la cabeza un momento y abre los ojos para mirar a su amante.

Pueeees….No me acuerdo...

Ok! Vuelve a cerrar los ojos….VAMOS!

Y Hiei, obediente como el que más, cierra los ojos.

Kurama, que tiene un mal presentimiento, no se entretiene jugando con la goma de los bóxers y los arranca, literalmente, de su sitio.

Kurama empieza a dejar pequeños besos por todo el miembro de Hiei, hasta que se decide y se lo pone todo en la boca, haciendo así un movimiento rápido y continuo.

Hiei no para de gemir y de gritar el nombre de Kurama. Kurama, por su parte, aumenta el ritmo hasta que Hiei, juntamente con un gran grito, llega. Desorientado y temblando por el gran placer que acababa de sentir, se tira, literalmente, encima de Kurama, que también iba desnudo.

Todo iba como debía ir. Empezaron otra vez con las caricias, con los besos. "Jugaban" entre ellos, y Kurama quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido la noche anterior. Así que los dos se posicionan y…

.

….Crurk...Crurk (_Sonido de las llaves abriendo una puerta ¬-¬_)…

Shuiiiichiiiii! Amor miiiiiooooo! Ratoncito de la caaaaassaaaa! Ya estoy en casa mi viiidaaa!! (_Que tu madre te llame así, no sé si es amor de madre o vergüenza ajena XD_)– Llama des de la puerta Shiori.

¡Ai mi madre! – dice Shuichi, con eso que se cae de la cama dándose un golpe bastante fuerte con la mesilla de noche y este se queda extendido en el suelo inconsciente (_Ai pobrecillo, ya es tener mala suerte_)

//esto empeora por momentos//-Hiei no sabe qué hacer…..Kurama en el suelo, desnudo y con una…..gran erección y su madre abajo, en la puerta.

Escucha mi vida, ¿que ha sido ese golpe? Y des de afuera, cuando aparcaba el coche, he oído cosas extrañas. ¿Qué pasa algo? – Decía Shiori, mientras subía por las escaleras.

Hiei, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, corriendo toma a Kurama y lo coloca, sin ningún cuidado (_después de todo lo que ha hecho por él y así lo trata…_), en el interior de la bañera del lavabo de la habitación (_Yo también quiero una bañera en mi habitación_). Corre las cortinas de la bañera y cierra la puerta. Esconde la ropa, que se habían quitado la noche anterior, debajo la cama, dándole patadas. Se dirige hacia la ventana y la abre, ya que la habitación olía un poco a "tigre" (¿_solo un poco?_), y él se pone en el interior de la cama, tapado hasta arriba.

Shiori en ese momento abre la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. (_Que se entienda, Hiei ha podido hacerlo todo antes de que Shiori entrara por la puerta, ya que lo ha hecho con su "súper velocidad"_).

Shiori entra del todo en la habitación y se encuentra a un "niño" de cabello negro y ojos rojos (_y esta no se extraña de que tenga los ojos rojos siendo peli negro_) en el interior de la cama de su hijo.

Emmmm…. ¡Hola chiquillo!-Dice ella saludándolo con la mano.

Ho-hola -saluda Hiei, pero este con las dos manos agarrando bien fuerte las sabanas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?.... ¿O quizá me equivoqué de casa?

Pueees...-Hiei estaba por decirle que se equivocó de casa (_Que pillo_)…pero…-Soy amigo de…de…// ¿como era su nombre humano?//

¿De Shuichi?

Ammmm….si…soy amigo de Shuichi y… pues….estábamos acá en la habitación, eee….estudiando…y….pues me caí y me di en la cabeza con aquella mesilla (y señala el borde de la mesilla, que se veía des de lejos que había algo de sangre) (_Pobre Kuramita, vaya porrazo que se dio_) y Shu-Shuchi ha ido a…. comprar a la… ¿farmacia?

Hooo!! ¡Muy Bien! Pues mira, dúchate y cuando llegue Shuichi que te deje una muda limpia, ee?-Dice Shiori, mientras hace ademan de abrir la puerta del baño.

¡NOO!-grita Hiei, esto hace que Shiori se pare de golpe y lo mire fijamente- preferiría comer algo….

Jijiji. Muy bien, entonces. Ahora te llevo algo de comer.- Dice ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios (_Y eso solo con un desconocido_).

¡Ufff!

Hiei rápidamente salta de la cama y busca algo de ropa por la habitación. Lo primero que ve es una camisa de Kurama, que evidentemente le va grande, y se la pone. Toma del armario ropa limpia de su "querido" y se la lleva corriendo. El peli rojo se viste (_Que bueno que ya se despertó_), le da un casto beso en los labios a su amante y sale por la ventana de su habitación. Sin decir nada en ningún momento se entienden, saben que deben hacer, cual es el plan, //quizá son tatos años juntos…// piensa Hiei.

Ding dong!-Suena el timbre. Shiori abre la puerta.

-¡Shuichiii!! ¿Cómo estás hijo mío??-Se abrazan fuerte y sonríen.

-¡Hola madre! ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

-Muy bien, muy bien…pero te extrañé mucho!!-Lo abraza muy fuerte.

-¿Y…y si entramos dentro madre??-Dice Kurama con una sonrisa forzada.

-Me parece que olvido algo…Ahora no se que debe ser…

-Seguro que no es nada madre... //¡Bien, se olvidó!//

-Ah hijo, estaba preparándote la merienda, ¿te lo comes aquí o te lo subes a tu habitación?

-Me lo llevo a mi habitación, que debo estudiar.

-Muy bien cariño.

* * *

Kurama ha conseguido librarse hábilmente de su enemigo...Pero, ¿podrá continuar escondiendo su secreto sobre la relación con otra persona??

Todo esto lo descubriremos... ¡en el próximo capítulo!

Dejen nos sus opiniones!!

Muchas gracias por leer nuestros fics y sobretodo muchísimas gracias a nuestra gran redactora de lemon (a la que obviamente hemos obligado a escribir con chantaje de antemano) y a la que nos queremos mucho Adeline 3.

En breve intentaremos colgar el segundo capítulo y un fic de Harry Potter....

Emmm.... creo que no olvido nada...

Gràcias por leer hasta aquí! xD


	2. Pegados y pillados

**Lo de siempre…los personajes de YYH no son míos, no sé quien se podría creer eso pero ya me gustaría XD. Tampoco hacemos este fic con afán de lucro, eso también estaría bien….bueno, les dejo con el capi.**

**CAPITULO 2: PEGADOS Y PILLADOS.**

Hiei se encuentra sentado al lado de Kurama al sofá de su casa (_la casa de Kurama me refiero…_). Se miran tiernamente el uno al otro i sonríen. Están tomando el té con unas bonitas tazas de color de fondo crema con rosas rojas. Sus manos toman delicadamente las tazas. Kurama deja la taza a la mesita lentamente. Hiei desvía la mirada hacia el infinito. Vuelve a mirar al peli rojo y este está sin camisa, sobre el torso lleva tan solo una camiseta interior. Hiei encuentra que esto es lo más normal del mundo y sonríe. Vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, observa fijamente alguna cosa del techo y cuando vuelve a mirar a Kurama, este va sin camiseta, se le pueden apreciar todos los músculos, unos desarrollados abdominales que parecen una tableta de chocolate blanco (_mmm…chocolaaaateeee blaaancooo_). Kurama continua bebiendo te de su taza. Hiei llena su taza vacía con más té. Cuando se gira, Kurama no lleva pantalones (_esto mejora por momentos,mmm_). Viste unos relucientes bóxers azul marino muy ajustados con la cara de Hiei, sonriendo y con las dos manos haciendo el signo de victoria, en la zona de los genitales. El moreno todo sonriente mira al reloj de péndulo que ha aparecido a la pared de su derecha. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Kurama, éste viste una cinta de cuero negro que le "envuelve" los pectorales y unos slips, también de cuero negro que le hacen marcar paquete. Se acaricia el pelo y de ellos saca una rosa que convierte en un látigo al instante. Los dos amantes cruzan sus miradas apasionadas. Hiei gruñe sensualmente como si fuera un tigre. Kurama da un latigazo al aire y mira seductoramente a Hiei. En uno de estos latigazos, el látigo toca a Hiei y lo traviesa de arriba abajo, partiéndolo así por la mitad.

¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!!- Hiei se despierta chillando desde la cama de su amante que aún duerme. Mira a su alrededor, aún no es de día, las luces de las farolas de la calle atraviesan las cortinas de la habitación. //Suerte que Shiori no estaba en casa…¡me hubiera descubierto!//. Mira a Kurama, le acaricia el pelo y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, el pelirrojo sonríe en sueños y Hiei sonríe también. Se escucha un golpecito en la ventana. El moreno se asoma a mirar i no ve nada. //Seria un gato….//. (_Ya claro, un gatito travieso…_¬.¬)

Las luces del día empiezan a verse. Suena el timbre y Hiei se viste rápidamente y baja a toda prisa a mirar quien es, no fuera el caso que Kurama tuviera que despertarse tan mono como estaba durmiendo. Escucha unas voces que le resultaban familiares. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con….

¡Hooolaaa!- Grita Yusuke, tan escandaloso como siempre.

¡Ya era hora enano!-Exclama Kuwabara.

//No tendría que haber abierto la puerta, ahora Kurama tendrá problemas……¿qué hago? ¡YA SÉ!! Haré como si no hubiera pasado nada//-Y Hiei les cerró la puerta en las narices.

¡¡¡MI BONITA NARIZ!!!¡¡¡AyAyAyA!!!-Chillaba Kuwabara des de la calle.

¿Hiei?..... "toc,toc,toc" (_Sonido de la puerta _¬.¬)

Hiei vuelve a la habitación, se desviste y se mete en el interior de la cama a dormir. Kurama abre los ojos.

Don….Donde…..dónde has ido?-Dice Kurama medio dormido. (_Me salió una rima XD_)

Puees….//no se lo puedo decir, sino, no habrá servido de nada cerrarles la puerta a esos//pues….a hacer….caca. //U.U//

¿Y por eso te has ido abajo? Aquí en mi habitación tengo un lavabo….-bosteza.

Es que…..olía muy mal, y no quería que el olor llegara a tu habitación…..

Aaaa…Vale….-Se vuelve a dormir.

Después de un rato, es decir, después de unas dos horas. Kurama se despierta, mira a Hiei y le da un beso en la mejilla. Hiei se despierta y observa como Kurama se levanta tal y como vino al mundo. A Hiei se le cae la baba; se pone de pié y decide tomarlo por detrás y hacerle besitos en la nuca.

Hiei noo….ai,uix…-Decia Kurama.

¿Por qué…muac…no? No tenemos…muac muac…ninguna prisa…muac- Respondía Hiei.

Por qué ayer…aaah…quedé con Yusuke y Kuwabara…uix….y quedamos de que vendrían acá….aaah….aunque…aix…ya deberían haber llegado hace….aah Hiei….dos horas…ufff….ya les dije que tu…mmm….estarias aquí…

//¿Qué? Entonces era por eso que no se han sorprendido al verme….//-Sin darse cuenta hacia los besos hacia Kurama más intensos.

¡¡¡AAAhhh Hiiieeeeiii!!!!....-Chillaba de placer Kurama-…mmmm…ahh…

¿Qué?

Kurama aprovecha el momento de distracción de Hiei para irse al baño, de su habitación, a hacer un pipí. (_Pobre Kuramita, el queriendo hacer pis y Hiei dándole amor XD_)

"TING-TONG" (_El timbre _¬.¬)

¿Hiei puedes abrir tu?-Decía Kurama desde el baño.

No…//A ver si van a ser ellos otra vez…//

Pero…yo estoy haciendo pis…..-decía nervioso Kurama por el hecho de que nadie abría la puerta.

"TING-TONG"

¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!

Hieiii!! Por favoooor!!!!

¡NO!!

"TING-TONG"

Aaaaaixxx!!-Kurama sale del baño con irritación.

¿Por qué haces esa cara? //No se puede haber enfadado solo por qué no he ido a abrir la puerta…//

Porqué sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer pis si estoy nervioso….(_a mí me pasa lo mismo XD_)-Decia Kurama mientras se vestía.

"TING-TONG"

Aaa…es cierto, que vas al revés del mundo-Decía Hiei desnudo tumbado en la cama.

Prrrr :P-Kurama le saca la lengua i se dirige a la planta baja a abrir la puerta.

Kurama abre la puerta y se encuentra a las vecinas de las tres casas de delante. (_O sea…unas viejas pellejas con batas a cuadros, las zapatillas de dedo con calcetines, sus cabellos enredados en rulos y envueltos por el gorro de le ducha_)

Em…Hola, les puedo ayudar en algo?-Decía kurama amablemente.

Podrías ayudarnos en muchas cosas…guapetón!!

Todas se pusieron a reír y a decirse cosas entre susurros.

Si claro……jajaja-Dijo Kurama con desgana y en voz baja.

Bueno…en realidad hemos venido para llevarte una cosa-Dijo la que parecía la portavoz tomando una caja de cartón.

Ah…y qué es…?-Kurama estaba un poco entusiasmado por lo que llevaban sus vecinas.

Pues son unas cositas para que juegues animadamente con tu amiguito……-Todas empezaron a reír de nuevo.

¿Qué?-Kurama se había perdido en la conversación.

La más mayor se le acercó y le dijo en su oído:

Si hombre…., el amigo aquél con el que te diviertes todas las noches…lo sabemos porqué te espiamos todas la noches con esto-Y la vieja le enseña unos prismáticos.

Ala! Hasta luego-Dicen todas al unísono.

Kurama entra en su casa sin saber que decir y abre la caja.

¿Pero qué…? O.O

¿Quién era?-Preguntaba Hiei mientras bajaba por las escaleras, aún desnudo. (_este como si estuviera en su casa XD_)

Em….nadie…

¿Qué querían? Fuera quien fuera…

Naada….

¿Qué es aquella caja que esconde detrás tuyo?

Una caja….

¿Qué hay dentro?

Nada….

¡Muéstrameloooo!

¡Nunca!

¿Por qué? ¬¬

Eeh…..por nada ^^

Hiei empieza a andar lentamente hacia su amado, con expresión desafiante, Kurama va retrocediendo a pasitos de tortuga mientras la inseguridad del momento se apodera de su ser. Kurama choca contra la pared, Hiei con su gran velocidad se planta a cinco centímetros de él y le toma de la muñeca derecha.

De acuerdo….has ganado….-Kurama se resigna delante del poder de persuasión de Hiei, que hasta desnudo allí en medio del comedor podía usar.

¿Qué hay en el interior de la caja?

A ver….- Kurama coloca la caja en el suelo entre los dos, la abre y Hiei mira en su interior.

//¿Qué pasa con estas cosas que yo no pueda saber Ò.o//-Se preguntaba Hiei en su fuero interno.

Hiei toma la primera cosa que le resulta curiosa: unas orejitas peluditas de conejito blanco. Se las pone en la cabeza con mucho cuidado, como si esperara que tuvieran que producir algún tipo de explosión o alguna otra cosa. Kurama miraba la escena muy curioso, y cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Hiei, kurama se sonroja.

//¡Aiiix! ¡¡Que mooonoooo!! _//.

El bajito empieza a mirar a un lado y a otro con cuidado, pero veía que no sucedía nada, y el pelirrojo reía silenciosamente. De pronto Hiei se dirige hacia Kurama y le pone las orejas.

Ooo…….o//o-Hiei estaba embobado mirando a Kurama con las orejitas de conejo en la cabeza, Kurama por otro lado estaba todo rojo mirando a Hiei con interrogación.

¿Por qué me miras tanto?-Preguntaba Kurama todo rojo mirando a un lado y a otro.

Te….te queda muy bien….O///O-Hiei no paraba de mirar fijamente a Kurama, y éste cada vez estaba más nervioso.

¿Cómo? Venga ya…no digas estupideces-Y hace el gesto de quitarse las orejitas de de conejito, gesto que a Hiei no le gustó nada.

¡¡NO TE LAS QUITES!!-Kurama se asusta y queda estático, mientras que Hiei se le acerca y le pone las manos en la cara, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué ocurre Hiei?

O///O….Hagámoslo….- Y se tira, literalmente, sobre Kurama.

¡HIEI NOOO!!-Kurama hace intentos de apartarse, totalmente inútiles.

¿Por qué…muac muac (_besitos en el cuello_)…no?-Hiei estaba totalmente hipnotizado por aquellas maravillosas orejitas de conejito, blanquitas y peluditas que yacían sobre la cabeza perfecta de su amado.

Con….aix….las orejitas…..noooo-Kurama intentaba apartarse de los apasionantes besos de Hiei.

No te las quites….muac muac…-Y Hiei de un plumazo desviste totalmente a Kurama.

Mientras tanto a las tres casas vecinas, se encontraban tres viejas, cada una en su respectiva casa, mirando a través de prismáticos des de sus balcones y comunicándose entre ellas mediante un "walki-talki".

Mierda, se han puesto en un ángulo muerto-Decía Hanako, la vieja de la casa de la derecha.

Que yo ya soy mayor y mi imaginación no da para tanto, colocaros más en el medio, EN EL MEDIO!-Decía Haruko, la vieja de la casa del medio.

Jujuju, chiicas, estos chicos son dinamita, qué marcha….Si mi marido Taro aún estuviera vivo, ya le haría yo hacer estas cosas…-Decía Hotaru, la vieja de la casa de la izquierda.

¿Cómo? ¿Los ves?-Dijeron al unísono Hanako y Haruko.

¿Qué si los veo? ¡Claro que los veo! Oooh!! Vaya vaya…y ahora que le harás bajito? Uoo, que sutil, Ui! Ai mi madre…..juas juas juas-Se divertía Hotaru observando a los dos amantes des de su balcón.

En el interior de la casa….

Hiei se posiciona encima de Kurama, que ya se ha rendido por el inmenso fuego de pasión que siente en su interior.

Kurama se deja hacer, y Hiei no para de de hacerle besos por aquí y besos por allá.

Hiei baja poco a poco, pero sin pararse en el camino, hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo, y se mete todo el miembro en la boca. El pelirrojo, por el inmenso placer que siente, tira la cabeza para atrás e instintivamente posiciona sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hiei, haciendo que este vaya al ritmo que quiere que vaya para poder llegar al clímax. De pronto Kurama para sus manos y hace que Hiei levante la cabeza.

¿Qué he hecho algo mal?-Pregunta el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

No…pero….me gustaría…hacer durar un poco más…..este juego….- Decía Kurama con poco aliento.

De acuerdo.-Hiei se levanta y se dirige a la caja que Shuichi había dejado en el suelo, y de allí dentro saca unas esposas.-¿Te parece bien que juguemos con esto?-Dice el enseñando las esposas que tiene en las manos.

…perfecto…

Hiei, que no quiere perder tiempo, se acerca a Kurama, lo toma de la mano, y lo hace sentar en una silla, delante de la barandilla de la escalera. Le coloca las manos por encima de su cabeza y las ata. (_Vaya imagen, los dos desnudos, y Kurama maniatado en la barandilla de la escalera, sentado en una silla y aún con las orejitas de conejito en la cabeza XD_)

No te vayas a creer que vamos a jugar….soy yo el que juega…-Dice Hiei, que está a punto de reprender la acción.

El moreno se coloca sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, y en el momento de colocarse consigue que el pelirrojo lo penetre fuertemente.

Sus cuerpos desprenden calor sofocante. La casa se ha convertido en un sitio donde tan solo tienen espacio los gemidos, los gritos y las súplicas de los amantes. Ambos están a punto de llegar al clímax, y Hiei gira el cuello para morrear a su amante, sin perder velocidad de movimiento que hace con las caderas. Hiei, para que su amante se sienta lleno del todo en el momento clave, posiciona una mano sobre los testículos del pelirrojo. I en el momento que está sucediendo esto…

Shuichi, hijo mío….qué la reunión que tenía se ha suspendido porqué…¡SEXO!-Chilla Shiori, al ver a su hijito atado con cadenas delante suyo, con orejitas peluditas a su cabecita pelirroja, mientras que un chico bajito y moreno le hace el amor encima, mientras lo besa apasionadamente la boca con lengua y le "soba" los testículos.

**El enemigo ha pillado a los dos aliados bien pegados en pleno momento de acción…¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Descubrirá el enemigo la traición de su antiguo aliado? ¿O gracias a su mala memoria lo olvidará? Todas estas respuestas y más…..¡en el próximo capítulo! :P**

* * *

**Queremos agradecer este fic a nuestra aliada "escritora de lemon", Adeline, que gracias a ella tenemos un fic lemon de cojones XD.**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**-**_**Oscurita xuxu:**_** Gracias por leer y por tu review, nos gusto mucho que te hiciera reír, nos anima mucho saber que al menos hay alguien que nos lee y que le gusta lo que escribimos. Hasta otra.**


	3. Surrealismo

**Lo de siempre….Yu yu Hakusho no es ni ****será nunca de nuestra propiedad, sino que pertenece al grandioso Yoshihiro Togashi, que sin él no habríamos descubierto la magnificencia de la serie.**

**Sentimos el retraso de este fic, pero es que tenemos época de exámenes y…..bueno, que ya pasó por fin XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Surrealismo**

Algo no va bien. Estoy sentado sobre una farola y llevo calcetines de colores estridentes. Alguien me observa. ¿Qué será esta sensación? Se mueve una silueta, decido acercarme cautelosamente. Aquella figura me suena de algo. ¡Es….es Hiei! ¡Y está en el suelo a gatas!

¡Hiei! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo así!?

No es Hiei, es un perro-Aparece Botan por detrás.

¿Qué haces aquí Botan?-Pregunta el pelirrojo.

¡Planto conejitos!-Se ve la guía del mundo espiritual clavando conejitos blancos en el asfalto.

Aahm…..-Kurama no sabe qué hacer y vuelve a mirar a Hiei.-¿Qué haces Hiei? (_Ha pasado completamente de Botan_)

¡Bup!-Saca la lengua y se rasca la oreja con la pata trasera.

¿Por qué eres un perro?

¿Y a ti que te parece? ¿Te crees que lo he escogido yo? ¿¡Eh!?-Dice Hiei desafiadoramente mostrando sus colmillos.

No, no, si yo no te decía eso…..Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que has hablado?

Esto de hacer de perro es realmente una máscara, un disfraz, porque voy de incógnito.

¿Vas de incógnito? //Pues no vas muy bien disfrazado….//-Kurama observaba fijamente a Hiei que vestía las ropas de siempre y estaba gateando.

Si, voy de incógnito porque realmente soy una mariposa.

¿Una mariposa?

Sí, soy una mariposa del Arco Iris y me como a los humanos que tienen cera en las orejas.

Ahm….Que cosas…. (_Lo más normal del mundo, y yo soy un saltamontes XD_)

Por cierto…

¿Sí?

¡TÚ ERES UNO DE ELLOS! (_Seguro que a partir de ahora Kuramita se lavará las orejas 8 veces al día XD_)

Hiei se lanza sobre Kurama convertido en una linda mariposa gigante de todos los colores del Arco Iris y le chupa toda la sangre.

El joven pelirrojo abre los ojos repentinamente. Las primeras luces del día empiezan a atravesar las cortinas de la habitación. Por primera vez des de hacía días, había dormido solo. Lo que pasó la tarde pasada trastornó todos sus planes y puntos de vista. Su madre lo había pillado en una situación un "pelín" comprometida, de la cual ahora mismo solo tenía vagas imágenes. Orejitas de conejito….manillas….Hiei encima suyo, moviéndose, morreándolo, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo….aliento….y su madre. Entró por la puerta y lo vio todo.

//Me vio gritar cómo solo Hiei me había visto antes. Sospesé distintas posibilidades en breves instantes; primero, podría matarla, pero la quiero; pensé en borrarle la memoria con plantas, pero no podría olvidarla; finalmente pensé: ¡AFRÓNTALO! Y así lo hice. Hiei se paró. Se giró y miró a mi querida mamá con ojos dudosos. Yo miré a los ojos a mi mamá. Ella se desmayó. Hiei me miró, me besó en la frente, sonrió, me desató y se fue. Me levanté y corrí a guardarlo todo, me vestí decentemente y desperté lentamente a mi madre.

¿Mamá….estás bien?-Dije tan dulcemente como pude.

Shiori movió ligeramente los parpados, deseé que el desmayo hubiera producido una pérdida de memoria aunque una pequeña parte de mí prefería que lo recordara todo y poder seguir adelante en mi vida, explicarle todo….TODO. No sabía que podía suceder…..me veía durmiendo en la calle con Hiei….Mi madre abrió los ojos y miró poco a poco a su alrededor, cuando se encontró con mi mirada se paró. No sabría describir aquella expresión…. ¿Miedo? ¿Desconcierto? No sabría decirlo…

Hijo…. ¿que estoy haciendo en el suelo?

Te desmayaste… ¿Qué hoy no has comido?

Si que he comido…

// ¡Mierda! ¡Se acuerda de todo! ¿¡Que haría yo ahora!?//

Hijo….creo que tenemos que hablar….

¿De qué madre?-Dije disimuladamente.

¿¡Cómo que de qué!? ¡Lo sabes de sobras! ¡No sé yo a quien me he encontrado en el comedor de casa con unas orejitas de conejito en la cabeza, atado con unas esposas a la barandilla de la escalera y con un chiquillo encima de él! ¡En pelota picada!

Ma…mamá…yo….-Estaba tan sumamente avergonzado…..no sabía que decir….

¡Sí, tú! Mi niño….mi niño se ha hecho mayor….-Empezaron a caerle las lagrimas….Me miró y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Me dejé caer al suelo. Yo también empecé a llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba….Decidí levantarme. Fui, arrastrando los pies, hasta mi habitación, empecé a abrir los armarios, tomé mis mochilas….las llené y cerré….Me iba de casa antes de que ella me echara. En aquella habitación parecía que no hubiese estado nunca nadie.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, despidiéndome de todo….de los recuerdos, de lo que podría haber sido mi futuro, de mi infancia….Me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi madre. Ya no la volvería a ver jamás…Podría borrarle la memoria antes de irme…..NO. No podía hacer nada. Ya había sufrido bastante. Hice tres golpes a la puerta de su habitación. No recibí ninguna respuesta. Apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta y dije:

Mamá….Me voy….Olvídame…..No volveré….

Me puse bien firme y empecé a dirigirme hacia la puerta de casa….Bueno….a partir de ahora, de casa de Shiori…..Tomé las mochilas con decisión. Escuché unos sonidos detrás de mí, seguro que mi madre venía corriendo a chillarme detrás de mí algo como "¡Y no vuelvas!" o "¡Degenerado!" o quizá "¡Pederasta!"…. Vete tú a saber….Ya no estaría allí para escucharla.

Escuchaba sus pasos….ella tomó la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación….abrió la puerta y dijo a gritos:

¡¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!!!

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas…Aquella no era la frase que me esperaba. Me paralicé. Sentí como los brazos de mi madre me envolvían, sus lagrimas mojaban mi ropa….Me sentía bien. Sentía tranquilidad….

Hijo…Lo siento tanto….-Cambió la expresión de su rostro.- ¡Venga! ¡Vayamos a tomarnos un té y lo hablamos.

Mi madre no me había echado de casa….Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té. Yo la esperé sentado en la sala de estar.

- Aquí tienes el té -Me pasó mi taza de la suerte con mi té favorito.

-Gracias mamá….

Mi madre se sentó delante de mí y me miró fijamente en los ojos.

Hijo, escucha….no sé cómo decirte esto….a ver….¿Aquel chaval no sería uno cualquiera, verdad? Quiero decir….¿Lo conoces? ¿No te vas a la cama con cualquiera, verdad que no?-Estaba muy alterada.

Eeeh…Claro que no mamá…Él….es una persona muy especial para mí….Es el único con el que….bueno….eso.-Me sentía más incomodo que nunca.

¿Y ya usáis…ejem….precauciones? Quiero decir….para prevenir enfermedades y esas cosas-Estábamos los dos cómo tomates maduros, la única diferencia…..yo debía dar la impresión que estaba de espaldas.

Puees…si…claro….ehm…somos responsables….creo-Sentía como me ardían las mejillas, no había imaginado nunca estar teniendo esta conversación con mamá.

¿Y lubricantes?....He oído por medios de comunicación que los homosexuales deben usar lubricantes, ya que utilizan el….quiero decir que….allí no hay lubricación natural….y dicen que sin lubricación pueden haber infecciones y que en el momento del….coito…..duele…..¿A ti te duele?

//¡¡Mamá!!// Si…bueno usamos saliva…..y lubricantes de distintos sabores… pero….bueno……nos gusta …y...eso…..-Me costaba responderle, porque a la vez estaba pensando en qué tipos de programas veía mi madre cuando yo no estaba, y eso me preocupaba.

¿¿Sa-sa-saliva y de sabores??- La cara que puso no la olvidaré nunca-Pero la saliva y los lubricantes de sabores son para….para….se-sexo oral!!-Parecía que tuviera que volverse a desmayar, y a mí no me debía faltar mucho, estaba al borde de tener un ataque de ansiedad. -Uff….tranquila Shiori….tranquila-Decía para sí misma-¿Y dices que te gusta?? Esto está….muy bien….si….ufff-Bebió un sorbo de té.

Bueno…¿A las mujeres también os gusta….no? Pues…me….Tu a mí me pariste….para hacerme tuviste que hacer cosas…¿no? Pues…eso….a mí me gusta más con hombres….aunque soy un hombre….emm…debo tener los mismos gustos que tu….-No sabía ni que estaba diciendo…ni que decirle, ni por qué….

Y dime….¿Tu primera vez también fue con este muchacho? ¿Cómo se llama?

Eh….sí, se llama Hiei…

¿I como fue…él te…te lo hacía o tu se lo hacías a él??-Ahora mi madre me daba miedo, me miraba con una curiosidad exagerada para saberlo todo de mí y de Hiei.

Pues…. primero fue él….creo….¿O fui yo quien se le lanzó encima?....Ahora no me acuerdo….Es que el placer es mutuo.-¿Se puede saber por qué le estaba yo respondiendo estas preguntas a mi madre? Esto empezaba a asustarme, ¡Capaz que después iba ella con las vecinas de adelante a chismorrear!

Y...la primera vez que él te….ejem….penetró, ¿te hizo daño? Quiero decir que con estas cosas se tiene que ir con cuidado y…-Pero que manía tenía por si me dolía, ¿es que quería ponerme pomadita…..?-¿Y las orejitas de conejito, de donde salieron?

Bueno, dolor, dolor, lo que se llama dolor…no mucho….puede que un poco al principio…porque tiene bastante grande el….-¿Se puede saber qué carajo estaba diciendo?-Y eso…y las orejitas de conejo….es una historia larga de contar….

//¿Así que lo que no tiene de altura lo tiene de largada….o de diámetro?.....Se lo preguntaré más tarde.//Escucha hijo….dime…¿No es un poco aburrido, quiero decir que todas las posiciones, tratándose de homosexuales, son iguales, noo?? Quiero decir…no deben haber muchas posturas deferentes, ¿O sí??-Ahora ya no me miraba con curiosidad, si no con interés.

Pues…hay más de las que parece…y si juegas como lo hacemos nosotros….te lo pasas bien…no se….tampoco he probado nunca como es con una mujer….Y….usamos la imaginación….y….no sé….-Hoy he aprendido una cosa, mi madre, en según qué temas, me asusta.

¿Ju-jugar….y con qué jugáis, sin tener en cuenta las orejitas de conejito blanco y las esposas?

Ah…pues con ropa….frutas, hortalizas, cuchillos espadas….-Mierda, allí la cagué.

¿¡¡QUÉÉÉ!!?? Eres…eres…. ¿mi hijo es sado masoquista??-Chilló tanto que seguro que la oyeron hasta los de Osaka y todo…-¿Eres sadomasoquista?-Esta vez casi no la oí ni yo- ¿Y qué hacéis con todo esto….con las frutas, las hortalizas, los cuchillos y las espadas?....¿Por dónde os lo ponéis?-Tenía la respiración tan acelerada que creía que tendría un ataque al corazón o algo así.

Hombre….es fácil de adivinar….pocos agujeros tenemos….

¿Cómo??¿Por allí??¿Todo?? ¿Una hortaliza como por ejemplo….una cebolla…por allí? ¿Y las espadas y los cuchillos también? ¿Y dices que no te duele? Debes tener un montón de cortes allí detrás… ¿noo??

No….em…solo aquello que no duele…y además como que Hiei es un demonio pues…los cortes que le hago no….-Mierda, otra vez había dicho algo que no tenía que decir.

¿De-demonio….aquello que no duele? ¿Los cuchillos y las espadas y las hortalizas y las frutas……no duelen?? Una manzana metida por allá tiene que doler por fuerza…. ¿Qué quiere decir que es un demonio? No entiendo nada….-Estaba totalmente desamparada.

Nada, nada….es….un modo de hablar…sí….eso….-No sabía que podía decirle sin decirle la verdad….//Qué se imaginaba mi madre que hacíamos con las espadas y los cuchillos, solo nos metemos el mango de la espada o cuchillo por el….bueno….y es muy placentero, sobre todo cuando lo mezclas con el dolor de los cortes de les manos…..no debería estar pensando que la parte cortante del cuchillo o espada nos la metíamos por…..¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡Que dolor tenía que hacer esooo!!!!! Aun qué si era Hiei quien…..//

No estoy entendiendo nada…ah sí….-Cambió la cara de desamparada por la de curiosidad nuevamente.-Antes te quería contar una cosilla…. ¿Cuándo antes has dicho que tenía muy grande el….te referías a lo largo o a lo ancho? ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo tienes tú hijo mío??-Vaya, mi madre no se cortaba ni un pelo….

Pues….creo que un poco de cada…y yo….no te lo sabría decir….ya se lo preguntaré a él…o le diré que te lo diga cuando te lo presente…si….

Un poco de cada está bien…. ¿Y cómo es que no sabes decirme lo tuyo?? Ai ai ai….jijijiji-Parecía que se hubiera vuelto loca.

Es que yo….no me he dedicado a medir….ya sabes…y Hiei seguro que me diría que es…perfecta….

Qué bonito que te digan eso…Ai mira que bien….hijo mío, tú ya sabes que estoy acabando unos estudios en la universidad sobre sexología….así que en dos meses te podré ayudar con todas las dudas que puedas tener ^^

E…esto yo no lo sabía… ¿Desde cuándo??

Ai hijo,¿¿ por qué te piensa que me he ido de viaje durante todos estos días?? Está decidido, en dos meses tendré la titulación para poderte ayudar en todos los problemas que tengas respecto al sexo, y para celebrarlo, mañana te llevaré al sex-shop de la estación y te compraré todos los "juguetitos" que quieras, menos lo que hagan daño, ¡Aquellos noo!!!

¿Va en serio??-No me lo podía creer…¿¿YO y MAMÀ allí??

Sí, claro hijito, y llévate a Hiei que así elegís los jueguecitos juntos. 3

Y aquí se terminó nuestra gran conversación….Hoy es el gran día….Hiei aún no sabe nada. ¿Qué hora es? Umm….Las 9….ahora me levantaré…Iré a avisar a Hiei….e iremos con mi madre al sex-shop.//

Kurama se levantó de la cama con gran parsimonia, se duchó dejando caer todo el agua tíbia por su cuerpo por un largo rato, salió del baño con albornoz y seguidamente se vistió con lo primero que vio en el armario (_Ya lo llenó de nuevo, que poco duraron las maletas XD_). Bajó las escaleras lentamente y se fue a desayunar a la cocina un vaso de leche y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. Salió de casa y se dirigió hacia los sitios donde era más probable que estuviera Hiei.

Se paseó por todo el barrio, observando cada uno de los rincones donde su amado se escondía. Llegó al parque donde había el árbol que Hiei siempre usaba para dormir. Se quedó muy quieto mirándolo, luego cerró los ojos para sentir el sol del parque sobre su piel y sintió como alguien le acariciaba lentamente la espalda. Ese olor y energía le resultaban muy familiar. Era él.

¿Cómo fue todo Kurama?

¡Je! Fue extraño….pero a la vez reconfortante….-Kurama hizo una gran sonrisa que hizo que Hiei se sintiera mejor.

¿Y qué?

Hoy te presentaré decentemente a mi madre e….iremos con ella a una tienda donde venden juguetes para….para hacer cosas.

Vale…… ¿Y?

¡Vayamos a comprarte ropa humana ahora mismo!

¡¿Eh?!

¡Pues eso, vamos!

Kurama se giró, miró a Hiei a los ojos, hizo una gran sonrisa y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

¿Qué les ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Conseguirán llegar sanos y salvos a su objetivo?

Os esperamos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leernos!!

* * *

**Y acá se acabó el capi, ¿que les pareció??**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Oscurita xuxu****, ****Hoshiyo-hime**** y a ****Misao-sama** **el haberse leído el fic y por supuesto sus reviews que son los que nos hacen escrivir más y más. Muchisimas gracias de verdad ^0^**

**Oscurita xuxu:** Sabemos que la idea de que Shiori se encuenre a su queridisimo casto y puro hijo no es idea nuestra, pero siempre nos gustó esta idea y mira, jaja. Sobre tu fic en proceso, la verdad no se que titulo le puedes poner, pero estoy más que segura que conseguirás un titulo magnifico.

**Hoshiyo-hime:** Nos alegra que te hayan hecho reír las viejas XD, en toda historia hay pervertidos/pervertidas, no cres?? Ahorita ya viste que a Shiori no le dió un paro cardíaco XD.

**Miisao-sama:** Me alegra que te gustara el lemon hasta ahora lo escrivió Adeline nuestra queridisima "gatita" guionista de lemon, pero ya en los proximos capitulos ya no nos escivira más lemon, solo nos dará apoyo moral XD, espero que de todas formas te guste como lo escrivamos.

**Adeline:** Más te vale saber hacer más que "Meu-meu, Miau-miau, Nya-nya" tu apoyo moral espero que nos sirva de inspiración XD. Ya te vale….mira que plantarnos por unos dibujos XD. No te enfades ^^' (K)(K)(K)

**A todas ustedes ****muchísimas gracias por leer y por el review (esto empieza a ser repetitivo XD), cuídense y hasta pronto. Un beso.**


	4. En un buen lío

Hola! ^o^ Bueno, creo k es obvio que estos personajes no son nuestros (excepto algunos que aparecen a mitad de capítulo :P). Esperamos que os guste

* * *

**Capítulo 4: En un buen lío**

Entraron en una tienda de ropa juvenil de hombre. Estuvieron mirando y escogieron tres camisetas, una blanca, una azul y una negra. De pantalones escogieron dos negros y unos tejanos. Hiei entró en un vestidor con toda la ropa, se puso primero la camiseta negra que tanto le había gustado, esta tenía un bonito dibujo de la luna llena. Los pantalones se los probó todos, pero se decidió por los tejanos, que le quedaban perfectos.

¡Kurama! ¡Entra!

Kurama escuchó estas palabras repentinas de Hiei y entró tan deprisa como pudo. Vio a Hiei mirarse al espejo en una posición seductora, apoyando todo su peso en la pierna derecha. Hiei giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kurama. Los dos sonrieron sinceramente. Kurama se acercó lentamente a Hiei y le empezó a acariciar el cuello, le hizo un beso encima de la oreja y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Gracias Hiei….No sé qué haría sin ti…

¿Gracias por qué?

Gracias por existir y estar siempre conmigo dándome ánimos para seguir adelante…..por comprenderme…..por querer ser parte de mi mundo….

Esto te lo tendría que decir yo….A mí no me quiso ni mi propia madre….En cambio tu….siempre estás a mi lado.

Kurama empezó a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo de Hiei, recorriendo cada parte, degustándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Hiei se dejó hacer, eran unos momentos demasiado hermosos como para dejarlos perder. El pelirrojo empezó quitando suavemente la camiseta a Hiei.

Te la tenias que sacar de todas formas….luego tenemos que ir a pagarlo todo….

¡Je! Que malo….

Si…soy un espíritu…-Y empezó a recorrer todo el tórax del moreno con la lengua hasta que llegó a los pantalones.- Ahora me molestan estos….-Le quitó los pantalones mientras seguía lamiéndolo. Una vez fuera los pantalones, le quitó los bóxers con la boca, aquellos bóxers negros, arrapados que tanto le gustaban. Ahora Kurama iba besando los muslos de Hiei, mientras que este se apoyaba en el gran espejo que había detrás de él.

Kurama….

¿Mmmm…?

Pensaba que jamás querrías hacerlo en un espacio…mmm…público y pensaba que…¡ahh!..mmm…Kuraa…maaaaa- Kurama ya había llegado a la parte "delicada" de Hiei, y le hacía besitos a la parte derecha, besitos a la parte izquierda y lamiditas en la parte central, esto provocaba una gran excitación a Hiei, ya que le mezclaba el contacto de las caricias de Kurama con el morbo de estar en un sitio público donde los podrían pillar. Y finalmente Kurama se puso todo el miembro de Hiei en la boca, bombeándolo, primero despacio y cada vez más deprisa.

Mmmmm…Ahh…-Hiei se llevó su mano izquierda a la boca y la mordió con fuerza para no gritar, y con la mano que tenía libre agarró con mucha fuerza el cabello pelirrojo de su amante para "ayudarlo" con los movimientos.

Hiei no quería acabar así su placer, quería disfrutar de otras cosas, pero Kurama no tenía intención de parar y él estaba a punto de liberarse.

¡Kuramaaa….no quiero….mmmmmm…..acabar as-así….Aaaaaah!-Pero Kurama en vez de pararse y hacer caso a su amante apretó un poco el miembro de Hiei con sus dientes e incrementó aún más su ritmo y por si Hiei no tuviera bastante, kurama puso su dedo índice y corazón a la entrada de Hiei moviéndolo con fuerza hacia dentro y hacia a fuera. Hiei ya no podía más, aquel era el nirvana, ya había llegado al límite de sus capacidades, quería aguantar más, pero era como si Kurama leyera sus pensamientos y cada vez incrementaba más y más su velocidad, tanto de la boca como la de los dedos, y por si fuera poco, cada vez apretaba más con los dientes, hasta qué…..

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!-Hiei llegó al orgasmo en el interior de la boca de su amante con un grito que ni Kurama había oído hasta entonces.

Kurama se separó de Hiei y este cayó de rodillas al suelo, en aquel momento Hiei no sabía si odiar a Kurama por no haberle hecho caso, o adorarlo aún más por este placer. Se quedaron mirando en silencio un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, Kurama con una sonrisa a los labios y Hiei resoplando y con los ojos medio cerrados.

Joder….-Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Hiei, cosa que hizo reír a Kurama. De repente se pararon a escuchar el ruido que había en el exterior de los vestidores.

¿Lo has oído??-Preguntó una mujer de voz grave.

¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Han herido a alguien?-Preguntó una chica jovencita que hacía la voz de la dependienta. (_Debía serlo XD_)

Yo diría que ha sido un orgasmo-Dijo un hombre joven.

¿¿UN ORGASMOO?? Bsbsbbsbsbsbsssb-Susurraba la gente a todas partes.

Mamá, mamá, ¿Qué es un orgasmo?-Preguntó una la voz de una niña pequeña de unos 4 años de edad.

Nos pusimos en un lío….-Dijo Kurama mirando por una ranura de la cortina del vestidor donde se encontaban-Hiei, vístete que tenemos que irnos.

De acuerdo-Dijo Hiei con voz cansada.

¿Pero qué….?-Kurama se sobresaltó.

¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Hiei mientras se ponía los calzoncillos.

Han avisado a la policía, corre vístete deprisa.

Oye Kurama…..¿La policía no es aquella gente que tiene cosas para saber quien ha tocado una cosa u otra a partir de las huellas dactilares?-Hiei se estaba peleando aún con los calzoncillos.

Sii…¿Por qué?-Kurama aún miraba por la cortina.

¿No nos encontrarán por esto?-Hiei señaló el suelo.

Kurama se giró y cuando miró al suelo se le desfiguró la cara al analizar la situación: Él despeinado dentro de un vestidor con un chico, más bien bajito, todo sudado, y sin la ropa (_no…aún no había conseguido ponerse los calzoncillos_), la policía acercándose y una pequeña mancha espesa de semen de Hiei, que le debía haber caído de la boca, al suelo.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos??-Preguntó el pelirrojo al límite de la paciencia.

Pues…-Hiei concentrado, por fin se había puesto los calzoncillos, pero ahora se los estaba acomodando (_recordamos que lo tiene grande y que los bóxers son ajustados XD_)

Pues venir conmigo a comisaría.-Una voz fuerte y grave habló detrás de él por encima de los susurros de la gente detrás de Kurama que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desmayarse.

Kurama se quedó totalmente inmóvil de espaldas al policía que iba diciendo cosas que ya no escuchaba, sabía que estaba hablando por qué Hiei miraba por encima suyo y hablaba, seguramente en respuesta al policía.

Muchacho, ei, chico escúchame……-El policía estaba hablando a Kurama, pero este ya no escuchaba nada de nada y todo el local le daba vueltas. -Ei, ¿Estás bien muchacho?

¿Kurama….?-Hiei miraba a Kurama con cara interrogativa.

Ei, ¿Te encuentras bien?-El policía tomó a Kurama por el hombro y lo giró para saber por qué no le respondía.

Al girarlo Kurama empezó a verlo todo oscuro. El policía observaba como en cada momento Kurama estaba más y más pálido.

Ei, ¿Qué te ocurre?-El policía que sólo hacía su trabajo se estaba asustando.

Me….me mareo…… ¡PUM!-Kurama cayó al suelo desmayado (_esto le pasa por desearlo tanto XD_)

__________________________30' más tarde.....__________________________________

Kurama empezó a abrir los ojos, lo veía todo borroso, pero consiguió distinguir a Hiei a su lado derecho y al policía aquél a su lado izquierdo, ambos mirándolo fijamente, al igual que toda la multitud de gente que estaba a su alrededor.

Cuando una mujer regordeta vio a Kurama empezar a abrir los ojos dijo…..

-Hola muchacho, toma una magdalena con mucha glucosa para que recuperes energía….-Y le entregó una magdalena a Kurama que aún no estaba demasiado bien.

¿Qué….?-El peli rojo no entendía nada de nada.-// ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y toda esta gente? ¿Por qué estoy tumbado en el suelo?.....ah ya me acuerdo -__-'….la tienda de ropa, Hiei, yo, el orgasmo, el sudor, el policía, la mancha en el suelo, la ansiedad y el desmayo…..¡¡ufffff!!//

POR FAVOR SENYORAS Y SENYORES, LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE SE OCUPEN DE SUS ASUNTOS….vayan desfilando, fuera, fuera…..-Un segundo policía, este más joven.

//¡Ohh! ¡Genial! Si no tenía bastante con uno, ahora tengo dos…..//-Kurama movía los ojos hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

Hola muchacho…… ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó el policía que estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Kurama.

// ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre bien mamón? Me dio un ataque de ansiedad porqué soy un capullo de mierda que arrestarán por haber hecho llegar al orgasmo a su novio después de haberle hecho una _mamada_ monumental en un espacio público.// Si gracias, estoy mejor……

Escucha muchacho, no debes preocuparte, ya sabemos que en esta edad las hormonas traicionan. Jejejeje-Dijo el policía que estaba de pie mientras reía.

Claro que no, no te llevaremos a la cárcel, solo a comisaría para dejar constancia de todo esto, después llamas a tus padres que vengan a buscarte y listos, no tiene que darte un ataque de ansiedad por eso…..-Otra vez el policía sentado.

A tu novio no le dio un ataque de ansiedad, es más…..se preocupo más por sus calzoncillos que por el hecho de tenerlo que llevar a comisaria.

//¿Calzoncillos?//-Kurama se giró hacia Hiei, aún iba sin camiseta…..y sin pantalones….-//Estos calzoncillos que lleva no son los que llevaba antes…..// Hiei….-Su voz era débil pero clara, sobre todo para un demonio como Hiei.-….tus cal-calzoncillos….

Hiei se miró los calzoncillos, se "recolocó" sus genitales (_¡Ojo! No quiere decir que se los ha pegado XD_)

Hn…es que los otros me apretaban mucho y no había manera alguna de ponérmelos bien. //La verdad es que después de aquella eyaculación me he quedado hecho polvo, y no podía ponerme nada que me apretara…..no sé si odiarte o decirte que lo repitas…mmm….*o*//

//¿En que debe estar pensando? Pone una cara de pervertido que ni el mismo se aguanta…Ò.o//

Bueno….Miles, llama a la centralita diciéndoles que ya vamos para allá y que llevamos dos jóvenes pervertidos.-Dijo el policía que estaba sentado en el suelo se dirigía al que estaba de pie.

¡Si jefe!-Respondió Miles, que enseguida tomó el _walky _–Central, central aquí 0026.

BBshhjj….aquí central….¿Cómo va todo Miles? Bbshhjj….-Voz del walky-talky.

De momento bien, ei ¿Cómo está tu madre? El otro día dijiste que estaba chunga.

BBshhjj….¿Ah? ¡Ah, el resfriado!! Pues bien, solo era un resfriado….bbsshhhj….

Qué bien y….

¡MILES! ¡NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO Y DILES LO QUE LES HAYAS DE DECIR CARAJO!-El policía jefe se había enfadado.

Perdon jefe-__-' …..Central, aviso de que llevamos un 380GZ….

Bbshhjjj….Aaaa, ¿así que unos jóvenes pervertidos, heeh?? XD…bbshhjjj….

Emmm….¡Sip!, escucha Hiroshi, ¿por qué no nos preparas un buen 76J?

Bbshhjjj…..¿Con azúcar o sacarina?..bbshhjjj….

Pues…..jefe, el 76J ¿Con azúcar o sacarina?

……-El jefe de policía no respondía. Se le estaba hinchando la vena de la frente.

¿Jefe??

El policía se levantó de golpe del suelo y se dirigió a Miles, chillando….

¡CAFÉ MILES, SE LLAMA CAFÉ Y NO 76J!!!

Eeemm….si pero es que….cof cof…. ¿Y el café lo quiere con azúcar o con sacarina?-Preguntó Miles con miedo.

Ejem…-El jefe de policía se recolocó la corbata-….con sacarina.

-__-' // ¿Y esto son policías?……¡uffff!//-Kurama aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

Pst, pst…..Kurama pst-Hiei llamaba a Kurama que estaba concentrado mirando a los policías.

¿Qué quieres? –El peli rojo se giró hacia Hiei y vio que este lo miraba con cara de pervertido, mucha más cara de pervertido que antes….Ò.o

¿Y si….aprovechamos para volverlo a….repetir??*3*

¡¿Qué?! ¿Pe-pero que estás diciendo?? ¿Estás loco?-Kurama se incorporó y se sentó al suelo.-Por culpa de esto estamos en este problema….

Pero….mal por mal….a demás, he estado pensando en lo que hemos hecho allá dentro y….-Hiei señaló al vestidor donde estaban anteriormente.-y….de tanto pensarlo y recordarlo….mmm….me he puesto….caliente….

¡¿Qué?!...-Kurama no se lo podía creer, y como no selo podía creer bajó la mirada para encontrarse de cara con la _gran_ erección de Hiei, que por suerte intentaba disimular y que por desgracia no le salía muy bien la cosa.- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Haz el favor de desexcitarte, te lo ordeno!!-Kurama hablaba en susurros.

…mmmm….que hables así me pone…mmm…-Se estaba acercando a Kurama hasta que este lo paró.

Por favor Hiei….no me hagas esto….-Carita de pena de Kurama.

…mmm…pues…no me…hables asíí….mmm…-Hiei se puso una mano dentro de los calzoncillos-….mmmm….

….-Cara de pánico de Kurama, que en seguida quitó la mano de Hiei del sitio donde estaba _colocada._-//Piensa Kurama, piensa…..¿¿qué hago??// Ejem…discúlpenme señores policías…-Los policías se giraron hacia Kurama se puso de pie y _ocultaba_ a Hiei…yo debería ir al baño y Hiei debería ponerse algo de ropa.

…..silencio + cara de //¿crees que somos _imbéciles_?....//

Emm….yo voy al baño y luego me quedo fuera a esperar que Hiei se vista, ¿Hee?-Los policías se miraron y miraron a Kurama.

De acuerdo, ¡Pero deprisa!-Dijo el jefe de policía.

¡¡Muchas gracias….!!-Decía Kurama mientras que corría hacia al baño con Hiei tomado de su mano.

Al llegar al baño cerró la puerta detrás se él….

Ufff….-Kurama estaba apoyado a la puerta del baño, se giró hacia Hiei-Ò.o ¿Pe-pero que haces?-Preguntó sobresaltado.

¿No hemos venido para esto?-Preguntó Hiei con la cara de pervertido de hacía un rato, sin calzoncillos. Se acercó a Kurama y le empezó a besarle el cuello.

…mmmm…Hieiii….mmmm….// ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?- Se apartó de Hiei. -¡Toma!-Le dio la ropa, que no se sabe cuando la había tomado.- Vístete, ¡YA!-Y abrió la puerta para salir del baño.

¡Ei! ¿Y yo que hago con esto……?-Dijo Hiei indignado mirándose y señalándose los genitales.

¡He dicho que te vistas YA!-Y cerró la puerta detrás de él.-//Des de aquí detrás aún oigo las lamentaciones de Hiei…..//

* * *

//Joder, si que tarda Hiei…..//-Acercó el oído a la puerta y….

….Aaaah, sii…mmmm…Kuramaaa…por kami-saaamaaaa…mmmm-Detrás de la puerta.

//¿Se-se está…..mas-mas-masturbando?//-Se le desfiguró la cara. Golpeó la puerta.-Vamos Hiei…..Ehm….¡Acelera que estos policías tienen prisa!-Últimamente no dejaba de encontrarse en medio de situaciones comprometidas y terriblemente vergonzosas

¡Si hombre! ¡Ahora te aguantas y me esperas!

Pero….

Antes no me quisiste hacer caso, pues….ah…mmm…. ¡Ahora te jodes!

// ¿Por qué no podría haberme enamorado de una chica/chico normal y corriente que no se dejase dominar por sus perversiones?// O sales o el policía forzará la puerta y te sacará fuera…..Sabes que aquí no puedes usar tus poderes de demonio porqué Koenma te castigaría y no dejaría que te vinieras conmigo a hacer marranadas….

Eres malo…mmm…

¡Vamos! ¡Ya basta! ¡Vístete y sal! // ¿Por qué me hace esto a mí??//

Siiii……mmmm….

¿Si, qué?

Que si, que ya salgo….

Así me gusta U_U

Al cabo de 5 minutos Hiei salía por la puerta del baño bien vestido y con todo controladito.

¿Qué….nos vamos? ¬¬

¡Sí!-Hiei estaba feliz de la vida.

Disculpen señores policías por la tardanza…..Hiei….bueno que ya estamos -__-'

Pues venga, hacia comisaria-El policía jefe se giró hacia Miles-Aún estás jugando con el _walky_?

Perdone jefe…..¿conduzco yo?

Vigila con lo que haces Miles, piensa que soy tu superior y que si te la pegas te sancionaré.

¡¡¡Siiiii!!!

// Creo que si este se la pega no habrá nadie que lo sancione, moriremos toooodoooos T.T//

Antes de salir de la tienda, una mujer de unos treinta y pocos se acercó a Kurama y le dio un papelito con un número de teléfono escrito.

Si algún día te cansas de tu novio, llámame, estaré esperando un _super orgasmo_….-Dijo la chica en susurros.

Ò_ó ¿¿Quééé??- Pero los policías se lo llevaron antes de que le diera otro ataque de ansiedad.

_________A comisaría....... (tiritiritiritiririiiiii XD) (_Es la musiquita de Batman, ¿Vale? ¬¬_) 

Bueno pues….aquí os quedáis, allí teneis un teléfono para llamar a alguien que se ocupe de vosotros, para que pague la fianza….-Decía el jefe de policía.

¿Fi-fianza?....// ¿Y ahora qué? Yo estaba ahorrando para comprarme un pisito para Hiei y yo solitos….//-Kurama se estaba volviendo pálido por momentos y el policía que ya había vivido esa experiencia decidió intervenir.

La fianza será de 80.0000 yenes.

¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ??? ¿¿¿80.000???-Kurama empezaba a ver borroso.

Emm….no,no,no,no….te lo rebajaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te desmayes.-El policía estaba alterado.

¿Rebajarlo? ¿A cuánto?-Cara de interés de Kurama.

Pues a….a….40.000 yenes, es un descuento del 50%

//Me estoy quedando sin estrategias, si finjo que me da un chungo se notará mucho, tienen que rebajármelo más…. ¿Pero cómo? ¡¡YA LO SÉ!!// Em…. Qué morro….-Indignación fingida de Kurama.

¿Qué pasa?-El policía no entendía nada de nada.

Pues que a un amigo mío lo arrestaron a la comisaría de Yokohama por haber robado un coche y solo le hicieron pagar 20.000 yenes….

Pero es que no estamos en Yokohama, si no en Haramihama…..es distinto….-El policía intentaba dialogar con un adolescente fingidamente dolido.

Pe-pero qué…..me está diciendo que en Yokohama puedes robar un coche y salvarte por 20.000 yenes y acá, a la que escuchan un orgasmo te hacen pagar 40.000….es indignante.-Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza.

Pero es que las normas son así……y ya te lo he rebajado.

Pues los denunciaré a los tribunales.

¿¿QUÉÉ??!! ¿Por qué? Nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

Por daños y perjuicios, me han hecho tener un ataque de ansiedad y al caer al suelo me he hecho mucho daño y si me han estropeado algo de aquí arriba…..-Señaló su cabeza- ……lo tendrán crudo.

¿Más que el sushi…?-Intervención fugaz de Hiei….

Emmm…si….más que el sushi Hiei… -__-'

Noo….no nos puede hacer esto….

¿A noo?? Miles, eh Miles…- Miles se giró y miró a Kurama con cara interrogativa- Miles, dime… ¿Qué código es el de la ley que dice que el ciudadano tiene derecho a denunciar?

¡El código 356 señor! (_Me lo inventé, ¿Se nota? XD_)-Miles estaba feliz.

¡¡Uff!!....de acuerdo….me rindo, 20.000- El jefe de policía bajó la cabeza abatido.

¿Cómo dice?- Kurama fingiendo interés…

Que te lo dejo a 20.000 yenes, pero ya no te lo puedo rebajar más….

20.000 yenes me parece un buen precio….

Pues venga, allá tienes el teléfono, llama a alguien que pague esta fianza y se os lleve de mi vista.

Kurama se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de móvil de su queridísima madre.

¿Mamá?

¿Hijo? ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando al móvil pero te lo dejaste en casa, estoy muy preocupada, ¿dónde estás? Que ya es muy oscuro.

¿Tan oscuro? Ah…pues…estoy en la comisaría de Haramihama….y necesito 20.000 yenes….

¿20.000 yenes? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Es largo de contar pero….necesito el dinero para pagar la fianza….

Dímelo, necesito saber que le ha pasado a mi pequeño principito…sniff sniff….

Pues que….tu pequeño principito ha hecho cosas que no debía, donde no debía y con….bueno, con quien debía….

¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?.... ¡Aaaah! ¡Cosas!...¿dónde?- La curiosidad de una madre mata a los zorros y no a los gatos XD.

En….en un vestidor de una tienda….del centro….

¡Uii! Vaya, que pervertido que ha salido mi principito jejejejejeje, ahorita voy hacia allí hijito, procura que no se te escape el pajarito mientras yo voy hacia allá, ¿heeeh??

Si, mamá…gracias….// ¡Uf…que mal rato!//

Mientras, en casa de los Minamino, Shiori se preparaba para ir a buscar a su pequeño principito con un _pajarito_ rebelde, cuando de pronto….

¡Riiing riiing…!-El teléfono.

Vaya, justo ahora, ¿Quién debe ser?....-Toma el teléfono-Moshi moshi…

¿Shiori? Soy Midori-Voz femenina proveniente del auricular del teléfono.

¡Ah! Hola Midori, dime, ¿qué querías?

¿Qué no habías elegido el cursillo intensivo de sexología para sacarte el título antes?

Sii, ¿por qué lo dices?

Por qué el cursillo empieza dentro de media hora y yo aquí no te veo.

Ostras, es verdad, me había olvidado por completo….hago una llamada y vengo hacia acá.

Hasta ahora pues.

Hasta ahora.

……

Oh…. ¿Y ahora qué hago?....Ah, ¡Ya sé! Llamaré a Yusuke…aquel amigo de Shuichi….-Shiori marca el número de teléfono de Yusuke.

…..Piiip…..piiip…Casa de los Urameshi, dígame.

¿Yusuke? Soy la mamá de Shuichi….

¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Qué le pasa algo a Ku…a Shuichi?

Pues verás….

Se escucha de fondo….

¡Yusukeee! ¿Quién es?? ¿Es Keikooo? ¡¡¡Uuuuh!!! ¡¡Keikoooo!!

¡CÁLLATE KUWABARA! ¡Es la mamá de…aix….Shuichi Minamino!

¡Aaaah! ¿Y qué le pasa?

¡¡Eso es lo que estaba intentando escuchar!! Eh….perdone…decía...?

No pasa nada Yusuke…¡Ah! Te llamaba para preguntarte si puedes venir a casa un momento que te tengo que contar algo…. ¡Es urgente, por favor!

Está bien, está bien….Ahora vamos.

¡Gracias,l hasta ahora!

Al cabo de 5 minutos Yusuke y Kuwabara llamaban al timbre de la casa de los Minamino.

Gracias por venir chicos….no sé muy bien cómo contaros esto pero….

Tranquila señora Minamino-Haremos lo que haga falta.

Gracias bonitos…

Y pues, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Dijo Kuwabara.

Pues…os lo contaré deprisa que tengo que irme corriendo, pero esto se tiene que contar con un buen té.-Y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un té.

…..-Silencio por parte de Yusuke y Kuwabara.-pero señora Minamino….si tiene que irse….-Kuwabara se estaba preocupando.

Pero es que sin un buen té, esto no se puede contar.-Y siguió haciendo el té.

Gracias por leernos y mandarnos reviews que nos animan a continuar! Esperamos que os esté divirtiendo el fic.

Ahora que ya no estamos de exámenes podremos actualizar más deprisa :D

Jo...siempre me pasa que no se qué escribir xD

Bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias por seguirnos y apoyarnos!! _


	5. Los rescatadores

**Capítulo 5 (no haré la rima fácil… . ) – Los rescatadores**

Bueno, un pequeño recordatorio del capítulo anterior: Kurama y Hiei se han metido en un buen lío y Shiori no puede ir a recogerlos en la comisaría, por eso avisa a Yusuke y Kuwabara que acaban de llegar al dulce hogar de los Minamino.

…...

_al cabo de 5'_

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban sentados en las butacas de la sala de estar, Yusuke comía una magdalena tras otra (_cortesía de Shiori_), y Kuwabara….bueno Kuwabara no comía, engullía una magdalena mientras tenía tres más para ponerse en la boca.

Aquí está el té, tened ^0^

Guraxas smiroña Minxamino- Dijeron al unísono Yusuke y Kuwabara con la boca llena de magdalenas de chocolate.

De nada muchachos ^0^, y llamadme Shiori por favor.-Y se sentó delante de ellos tomando una taza de té y empezando a beber.

Yusuke tragó forzadamente la magdalena que tenía en la boca.

Señora Mi….digo, Shiori ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirnos?

¡AI! ¡ES VERDAD! Pues que…..se ve que mi hijito se ha ido con su novio a….

¿NOVIO? ¿ES GAY?

Sii, aquel chiquillo bajito… ¿Cómo se llama…mmm?

¿Bajito? ¿No será…-Yusuke y Kuwabara se miraron, cambiaron la expresión de su rostro por una cara de "¿eing? Ò.o"- HIEI?

¡Siii! ¡Así se llama! ^o^

O_O

Pues eso, que mi pequeño Shuichi ya no es tan pequeño y ya hace cosas feas, y usan tubérculos o no sé qué cosa…

O_O

….y Hiei tuvo un súper orgasmo, se nota que mi hijo es de buena pasta y hace vibrar a cualquiera jijijiji, y eso, que los descubrieron y se los llevaron a la comisaría de Haramihama, y si los podéis ir a buscar… ¿Podéis? Ya os lo pagaré, solo será una paga pequeña, peró es que ahora mismo no tengo nada en metálico, ya me perdonareis pero es que estoy haciendo un cursillo de sexología, para poder ayudar a mi pequeño pervertido, y ahora mismo no tengo dinero…..¿Podéis?

O_O…..silencio…

¿Eso es un sí?-Que feliz que estaba la mamá Shiori- ¡Que feliz que estoy, sois muy buenos amigos de mi hijo! ¡Os lo agradezco tanto, pero tanto! Venga pues, me voy.- Y se fue. En eso, Yusuke y Kuwabara se dieron cuenta que estaban a la calle.

O_O…

Escucha Kuwabara, ¿Shiori acaba de decir que Kurama y Hiei….-Empezaba a decir Yusuke, pero Kuwabara no le deja acabar la frase.

….Usan tubérculos… ¡hiuuuch!

¿Qué? No me refería a eso, me refería a que están juntos, aunque…. Lo de los tubérculos también afecta…...

Te los imaginas con una patata, o con un tupinambo….

Eeeecs….espera, ¿tupi-qué?

Tupinambo, es un tubérculo.

¿Y eso tú cómo lo sabes Kuwabara?

Pues Kurama me lo di….

…..-Silencio por parte de los dos, se miran y…

Tupinaaamboooo….¡blegh!

_después de 30' caminando en silencio..._- 

¡Kuwabara prepara la pasta!-Exigia Yusuke.

¿Quéé? ¿Por qué yo? Yo ya no tengo dinero, te lo dejé para el salón de juegos. ¡Paga tú!

Si te he pedido dinero para el salón de juegos es porque no tenía! De acuerdo…..si no tenemos dinero no podremos pagar ni el tren para ir a Haramihama….

Pues no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo….

Eeeeiiii, chicos esperaaad!-Voz femenina que venía del….¿cielo?

¿Botan?-Los dos chicos al unísono.

Hola chicos, esperad un momento, llevo un mensaje de Koenma-sama – Decía la guía espiritual bajando del remo.

No nos molestes Botan, no tenemos tiempo para misiones ahora mismo….-Dijo Yusuke, y tanto él como Kuwabara continuaron caminando.

No se trata de ninguna misión, sino de un agradecimiento…-Decía Botan mientras leía un papelito que se quitó de algún sitio de su quimono rosa.

Pues dile que aceptamos su agradecimiento-Dijo Kuwabara sonriente.

Nooo, dile que si nos lo quiere agradecer que nos dé dinero, que estamos en crisis….-Replicó el detective espiritual.

¿Qué crisis? Pero si a ti, si no es tu madre te mantiene Keiko.-Se picó Kuwabara.

¿QUÉ TE PASA ATI AHORA, HEEH? ¿QUIERES GUERRA?

¡CÁLLATE URAMESHI!

¿Y SI NO ME DA LA GANA?

¡BAAAASTAAAA!-Botan chilló y Kuwabara y Yusuke callaron de golpe.- ¡Aix! Que no es un agradecimiento verbal…..es material.

¿Material?-Yusuke y Kuwabara al unísono.

Sí….dice que por un día pagará todo aquello que vosotros queráis, sin intereses, y en esta nota dice que no abuséis, que solo un día.

¡VIVA! ¡VIDEOJUEGOS! –Dijeron otra vez al unísono (_lo dicen todo en unísonos, están en sintonía XD_)

¡Pirííripiip!-(_sms de un teléfono móvil -_-'_)

Es el mio…..-Yusuke toma su teléfono móvil.

El sms decía así:

Mensaje de Shiori mamá Kurama (_¡Sí!, lo tenía puesto así en la memoria del teléfono XD_)

Mensaje enviado a las 23:07h del día 8/8/[año cualquiera]

Yusuke, sé que eres un buen amigo de mi pequeño pervertido y no lo dejarás solo, pero se me olvidó decirte que tenéis que ir con cuidado cuando los vayáis a buscar, no los dejéis solos, ¡NUNCA!, con unas esposas y/o con unas orejitas de conejito, que este Hiei va muy quemado (_si ella supiera XD_) y mi hijito…..pues que está muy pervertido….bueno pues eso. ¡Ala Adiós! Que la fuerza de Kami-sama os acompañe. (_¿Y este mensaje de que va?_)

Kuramaaa, es verdaad...Botan nos podrías pagar...

Esperad, una de las condiciones es que todo lo que queráis pagar, tendréis que informar de que se trata a Koenma, y que el "agradecimiento" durará todo lo que dure el día.

Uff... ¿esto quiere decir que si lo utilizamos ahora…no podremos hacer nada más?

¡Nop!

Pos vaya mierda…...

¡KURAMA ES LO PRIMERO!-Dijo Kuwabara con pose de superhéroe con la bandera japonesa detrás suyo ondeando al viento.

¿A caso quieres que utilice contigo un tupinambo? ¿O quizá prefieres que te lo haga Hiei? –Cara pervertida de Yusuke.

¡Bleeeeegh! ¡Nooooo!

¿Kurama está en problemas?-Botan estaba preocupada-Ahora mismo llamo a Koenma-sama – Y se fue volando con su remo.

Botan llegó al mundo espiritual y se fue a avisar a Koenma de que Kurama estaba en problemas.

¡Koeeeeenmaaaa! ¡Kurama está en problemas! (_No jodas…._)

Ya lo sé Botan.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ya sabes que tengo mi gran televisión, donde veo todo lo que hace el equipo de Yusuke….

¡Oh! ¡Pero yo no sabía que la tenía! (_pues mira que no saber eso…_)

Je, je, je-Rió maliciosamente Koenma.

¿Así que usted lo sabía todo y aún y así no hizo nada?-Enfadada.

Emm…No había pensado en eso….-Típica frase de Koenma….

¡Pues ayúdelo!

Ya va….ya va…-Dijo parsimoniosamente Koenma.

Al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo, Botan piensa….(_si, Botan piensa, aun que a veces no lo parezca_). Y se hizo una gran pregunta….

¿Por qué Kurama está en problemas?-Gran pregunta, ¡sí señor!

Jujujujujuju….

¿Qué?-Curiosidad máxima.

Dije jujujujuju…bueno pues….no sé por dónde empezar….

Supongo que por el principio, ¿no? (_Que lista que es madre mía XD_)

Que si, que si….a ver….Había una vez un pequeño reino nombrado "Casa de Kurama".

En este reino vivían la reina Shiori y el príncipe Kurama. Un buen día, llegó un pequeño

caballero nombrado Hiei que cautivó al príncipe. Estos se enamoraron, hicieron muchas

cosas, muchas….y un día los encontraron robando manzanas del reino vecino, el centro

comercial.

¡Nooo! ¿Kurama está en la cárcel por culpa de Hiei, quien le incitó a robar cosas del centro comercial? (_¿De dónde sacó esa conclusión? Ò.o_)-Dijo exaltada.

Que no, que no….Fue todo lo contrario, Kurama hizo gritar tanto a Hiei que las dependientas llamarón a la policía y…. (_Con la explicación que había hecho era lógico que tenía que ser esto XD_)

¿Cómo? Me he perdido…. ¿Robaron manzanas y Hiei chillo mucho? ¿y la policía?

¡Olvida las manzanas! Si se enamoraron, ¿Qué carajo crees que hacían para que Hiei gritara?-Dijo Koenma.

Aaaah…. ¡Nooooooo! ¡No puede seeer!

Pues eso-Koenma se levanta y de repente va vestido con su típico traje negro con la faja roja-Me voy a rescatar a esa parejita….-Y en voz baja- Si supieran que los espío y sé todo lo que hacen….-Cara de pervertido.

¿Decía algo?

¿¡Eh?... ¡No, no…nada!

¿Y…yo…que hago?

Vigílame el sitio, no sea caso que llegué mi papá y vea que no hay nadie…-Koenma sale corriendo de su despacho, mientras que Botan, con cara de incertidumbre se sienta en la butaca del príncipe.


	6. Una ducha muy larga

**Capítulo 6- Una ducha muy larga…**

_Mientras tanto en la comisaría de Haramihama…._

¡A8! ¡A8!-Gritaba Miles.

¿Qué es A8?-Preguntaba Hiei.

Kurama y Hiei estaban jugando a una encarnizada partida de ajedrez con mucha expectación por parte de Miles, del que se habían hecho muy amigos. Hiei no sabía jugar al ajedrez y Miles intentaba ayudarlo y Kurama intentaba dejarlo ganar, pero no era tan fácil….

¡Aaaa!- Hiei se enfadó y tiró todas las piezas del ajedrez al suelo.

….-_-'…Hiei, no era necesario que hicieras esto….-Kurama recogía las piezas una a una del suelo y Hiei y Miles se lo miraban atentamente, pero no lo ayudaban.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la comisaría y entró una chica policía joven con el pelo castaño atado en un moño, Miles se puso todo rojo y se levantó de repente.

Ka…Ka-Kasumi */*

Hola Miles-La chica se deshizo el moño e hizo aquel giro característico de "pelo pantene® por que yo lo valgo".- ¿Hay mucho trabajo por aquí?

Pu-pu-pues no mucho, jejeje…..^/^

Quiero jugar a las cartas-Exigió Hiei que charlaba animadamente con kurama.

¿Y estos dos? -Preguntó Kasumi.

Infringieron el código 380GZ-Dijo Miles mirando hacia los dos amantes.

Vaya, vaya, así que en un supermercado, ¿heeeh?

¿Tanta información da este código?-Preguntó Kurama con curiosidad.

Saben que hemos hecho algo, pero nunca sabrán el que….-Dijo Hiei con cara de pervertido.

¡Claro que lo sabemos!-Dijo Miles con el dedo índice hacía adelante.

¡Siii!-Decía Kasumi- Un 380GZ también nombrado OECCPMCD.

¿LO QUÉ?-Preguntaron al unísono Kurama y Hiei.

Orgasmo Escandaloso en Centro Comercial en Presencia de Menores por Causas Desconocidas.-Dijeron los policías emocionados por saberse de memoria el…. ¿Código penal?

O_O'-Kurama no sabía que decir.

Lo que yo te decía kurama, no saben que hemos hecho…causas desconocidas ya lo han dicho, jejeje /Cuando volvamos lo repetiremos, pero esta vez serás tú, Kurama, quien grite/ ¡JUAS JUAS JUAS! (¿_Hiei riendo maléficamente y con cara de pervertido?... ¡Qué mieeeeedooo!_).

…silencio…

Creo que voy a tomarme un café-Dijo Kasumi.

¡Espera, yo te doy el mío!-Dijo Miles dirigiéndose corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Kasumi con el café en la mano. En esto que con la gran agilidad característica de Miles, se tropieza con una ficha de ajedrez que había quedado escondida por allí y el café sale volando hasta los dos amantes que quedaron rociados de arriba abajo (_Si, si, de arriba abajo XD_).

¡AAAAHHH! ¡QUEMAAA! ¡QUEMAAA!-Gritó Kurama. Hiei estaba quieto oliendo el café que tenía por encima.

¡Yo…lo…lo siento!-Dijo Miles juntando las palmas de las manos delante de su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa.

No…no pasa nada-Dijo Kurama.

Aaaix, que caso que estás hecho Miles, jeje-Dijo Kasumi-¡Ir a ducharos chicos, que debéis estar helados….o ardiendo! ¡! (_Que Chispa que tiene esta chica, jajaja XD_)

No es necesario Kasumi...-Se excusaba kurama que tiritaba del frío que tenía.

¿Pero qué dices hombre? Claro que es necesario, estás temblando.

Es…es que…brrrqué frío…no tenemos ropa de recambio…brrr.

¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te caliente?-Hiei con cara de pervertido palpándole el culito a Kurama.

O/O-Kurama enrojeció de tal forma que no respondió a la insinuación de su amante.

¡Vamos Miles! ¡Acompáñalos a las duchas!-Dijo Kasumi.

¡Ya….ya voy!-Miles hizo la salutación reglamentaria que todo policía hace a un superior dirigida a Kasumi y acompañó a la pareja, a base de empujones, hasta las duchas.- Tenéis el tiempo que queráis….Tomáoslo con calma. ¡Hasta ahoraaaa!-Y Miles salió corriendo otra vez.

Ellos dos se miraron con cara de perplejidad.

¿Kurama…Oíste lo que dijeron?...Han dicho que nos lo tomáramos con calma….

Si….

Nos está incitando a…

Eeeehm…yo…si….Quiero decir….no….

Vamos Kurama…-Hiei empieza a tocar suavemente los hombros del pelirrojo, que se resiste a mostrar los instintos que afloran en su interior.-Sé que quieres Kurama….

Hiei…-Seguía oponiéndose a caer bajo las redes de Hiei, que intentaba conducirlo por allá donde quería con caricias, besos, chupetones, lametones….

No te resistas más….

Kurama había caído en la trampa de Hiei, empezaron a besarse primero suavemente, con dulzura, y continuaron haciéndose cada vez besos más y más salvajes, dejando ver sus instintos más primarios; los gemidos se oían por toda la "sala". Kurama sin querer encendió el grifo de una de las cuatro duchas que había, y el agua empezó a chorrearles por sus cuerpos aún vestidos. Las ropas flotaron por el suelo poco después, a Kurama apenas le quedaba la ropa interior que Hiei intentaba arrancarle; Hiei, por el contrario, tenía ya todas las ropas fuera. Los movimientos fluían en una danza de cuerpos y agua. Sus manos se acariciaban lentamente pero con fuerza, con mucha intensidad. Kurama estaba acorralado a la pared, justo bajo el teléfono de la ducha encendida; y Hiei le besaba el cuello.

Hiei…mmmm…esto no….está bien….

Mmm… ¿a noo?...mmm... ¿No eras tú quien decía que debíamos seguir nuestros instintos?-Hiei miró a Kurama fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué instintos?-Dijo Kurama juguetón, jugando con un mechón de pelo que a Hiei le caía en la cara.

Estos….-Hiei empezó a tocar los genitales de su amado.-…¿Seguirás estos instintos?

…Mmm….me lo pensaré…mmm…Hiei…

¿Qué?...-Dijo Hiei mientras chupaba el pezón derecho de Kurama.

…mmm…¿Qué pensabas cuando…ah…estabas al baño…mmm…del centro…aaiiix…comercial?

Hiei clavó sus colmillos en el pezón de Kurama, y a este le encantó.

¿De verdad….quieres saberlo?

¡Si quiero!

Pues…en lo que me hiciste media hora antes…-Hiei seguía con lo suyo, con besos por aquí y chupetones por allá.

….mmm…Hiei, por favor….dime la verdad…mmm…sé que me estás mint…aaah…mintiendo.

¿Mintiendo?...Mira que eres malo…-Hiei empezó a bombear el miembro de Kurama con su mano.

Mmm…aahh…mmmm- Kurama se estaba mordiendo el labio para no gritar muy fuerte.-Si…me estas…mintiendoooo….aaagghh….mmm….

¿Quieres que te diga realmente en lo que pensaba?-Hiei aceleró la marcha de su mano, por lo que Kurama no pudo resistir más.

Aaaaaghhh…Hieeeeii…mmmm…MÁS…mmm…di-dímelo…por favooor…mmmm.

De acuerdo…pues…te estaba imaginando a ti con unas orejitas de gatito de color rosa, en mi imagen tu ronroneabas de esa manera que a mí me pone tanto y…-Paró su mano para morder los lados del cuello de Kurama.- Y llevabas un aro.

¿Un aro? ¿Te refieres a un piercing? ¿Dónde?

A…mmm…aa…-Hiei solo de pensarlo se estaba poniendo a mil.

¿Aa…? ¿Dónde…Hiei…..mmmm- La erección de Hiei cada vez era más notable, hasta al punto que llegó a frotar la erección de Kurama, y al pelirrojo este contacto lo puso….si ya estaba caliente, ahora ya le salía humo, y Hiei estaba igual.

Aaa…aquí…-Hiei pellizcó la punta del pene del pelirrojo.

¡Waaaah!-Kurama tiró la cabeza para atrás por el placer.

…Y no es todo…-Hiei dejó de pellizcar el miembro de su amante y empezó a apretarle el culo.

¿A noo?

No…-Cara pervertida.- también llevabas unos grilletes que te sostenían las manos enganchadas a la pared…mmm…como me gustabas en mi sueño….mmm.

¿Y ya está?

¿Ò.o?

¿Quiero decir que… chillabas mi nombre tan efusivamente solo por la excitación?

Noo….tu me hacías lo mismo que mee hiciste en el centro comercial…mmm…-Hiei ya tenía una erección de caballo…

¿Còmo?... ¿con las manos atadas y enganchadas en la pared?

Siii…..tu de rodillas con unas orejitas peluditas de color rosa, con las manos atadas y enganchadas a la pared y con un aro a la punta del pene que te lo hacías notar con una notable erección y con la boca bien ocupada…mmm…Kurama….-Hiei no se pudo resistir más y tiró a Kurama al suelo. – Di-dime que en la caja de cartón hay unas orejitas de gatito de color rosa…

Eso no lo sé….pero si quieres puedo simular que tengo orejitas y te hago lo que tú te imaginaste….mmm….-Kurama empezó a tocarle los genitales a Hiei.

¡No!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué….que no querías…?

¡Quiero que seas mi Uke, aquí y ahora! ¡Con el agua encendida!

¿U-Uke?...

Sii…mmm…¡PONTE DE RODILLAS!

¿Me lo estás exigiendo?

¡SI! ¡YA ESTÁS TARDANDO!

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sabes que no me gusta que me trates así.

Quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga…

Hiei…sabes qué…

Lo….Lo siento, es que me pones tan caliente cuando te resistes tanto….y….mmm….por favor….necesito esto y creo qué tú también….-Rió maliciosamente.

¿Pero de rodillas? Entonces no puedo verte la cara…-kurama hizo un puchero.

Hay agua por todas partes….puedes ver mi reflejo, ¿no?

Si estás encima de mí no puedo ponerme de rodillas….-A Kurama, la postura que le había pedido Hiei le hacía mucha vergüenza pero después de haberse puesto unas orejitas de conejito, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para su amante.

Hiei se levantó y esperó a que el pelirrojo se colocase debajo del canal de agua de la forma que le había exigido (_este Hiei, es que lo quiere todo XD_). Cuando Kurama se hubo posicionado, Hiei se colocó encima de él.

Intenta ir con cuidado…sabes que yo…bueno que…

Si…no te preocupes, no te haré daño.

Hiei penetró suavemente a su amante y este izo un gemido de dolor, cada vez Hiei iba intensificando sus movimientos.

Hiei…aaaah… ves…ves más…despacio….Kiaaah.-Pero Hiei no bajaba la intensidad.- ¡HIEEEEEII!

Hiei en vez de bajar su ritmo intentó contrastar el dolor que Kurama sentía por el placer que sentiría al masturbarlo.

¿Estás….mmmm…..mejor? – Hiei intensifico aún más sus movimientos de las caderas, pero también los de la mano.

¡AAAAAGH…MMMMM!/Siento mucho dolor, pero a la vez mucho placer….i esto….mmm…me encanta/

_En el exterior de la comisaria…_

Es aquí...-Dijo Koenma.

Por fin…

Sí…suerte que sabias interpretar el mapa, ¿hee Kuwabara?

Cállate Urameshi…..tampoco ha sido tan grave.

¡Nooo….Qué va! Si total, teníamos que llegar aquí a las 23:30h i son las 3:01h.-Yusuke tenía un sueño terrible.

Miradlo por el lado positivo chicos…-Koenma tan tranquilo.

¿Positivo? ¿Qué lado positivo?

Pues que son las tres de un nuevo día…

Que inteligente Koenma…Como si no lo supiéramos ya, prrrr –Yusuke con sueño es como un crio pequeño…..más pequeño que Koenma XD.

Me refiero a que si pago la fianza de Kurama aún podréis pedir alguna otra cosa más, aunque si nos quedamos aquí fuera todo el rato se nos harán las 23:30h otra vez.

¿Y a que estamos esperando?... ¡Venga vamos! – Yusuke y Kuwabara entraron corriendo a la comisaría.

Hola – Miles se dirigió hacia los chicos que acababan de entrar por la puerta. –¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Pues…venimos a pagar la fianza de dos chicos que han estado haciendo guarradas en un supermercado…

¡Ah sí! ¡Kurama y Hiei! Pues ahora mismo están… ¿Dónde están?

En la ducha si aún no los has rescatado – Intervino fugazmente Kasumi para volver a irse a su despacho.

¡Ay va, es verdad! – Miles miró su reloj- Vaya, pero si ya hace más de una hora que están allí metidos. Síganme que les llevaré con ellos, supongo que ya habrán encontrado la ropa que les he dejado preparada y ya se habrán vestido.

Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de los vestidores de las duchas….

_ Debajo del agua de la ducha..._

¡HIIEEEI…. No pares….un poco máááááss!

Kurama ya no puedo más...ya casi...

Mmmm…..aaaghh….espera..un segundo, más...aaah!

¡Kuramaaaaa!

¡Hieeeeeeiiiiii!

De pronto se abrió la puerta y los que entraron, después de que casi se hicieran un ostión de cuidado en el suelo por las cantidades de agua que había por todas partes…empezaron a oír sonidos un poco extraños….

¡Hieeeiiii! ¡AAAAAgh!

¡No puedo más Kuraammaaaa!

En ese momento, los cuatro chicos vieron i oyeron como los dos amantes acababan su… "¿faena?" a la vez. La gran imagen de Kurama de rodillas, Hiei penetrándolo fuertemente…..el moreno masturbando la erección de Kurama….Era una imagen que podría traumar a aquellos que no estuvieran preparados para verla. 

Kiaaaaagh. –Kurama cayó exhausto al suelo y Hiei encima de él.

O_O POR KAMI…-Kuwabara estaba pálido como un muerto, Yusuke estaba con cara de "no me lo puedo creer", Koenma pensaba /esto no lo había visto todavía/ y Miles, pobre Miles…Se había quedado estático, en estado de shock.

Bueeeno! Hemos estado muy atareadas por el final de curso estos últimos meses y por eso no hemos podido actualizar cuando queríamos, pero ahora estamos de vacaciones e intentaremos colgar capítulos más a menudo. Muchas gracias por leer nuestras paranoias y perversiones ;)

Esperamos vuestras opiniones!

Muchas gracias por leernos, nos anima mucho para continuar saber que alguien nos lee! _


	7. Amistad y tiempo

**CAPITULO 7**

¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! Son flores por todas partes…Me envuelven el cuerpo con sus pétalos y las hojas, y las espinas….Son rosas silvestres de colores oscuros….se parecen a mi rosa, pero ninguna es como ella. Una piel suave me acaricia… ¿Qué es eso tan grande que se acerca? Parece una mano… COMO PICA….!Es la voz de Hiei! Pero se oye muy fuerte. ¿Qué le debe picar?... ¡Aaah! ¡Esta mano enorme viene hacia mí! ¡Noooo! ¡Me levanta del suelo! ¡no puede ser! ¡¿¡Qué debe estar pasando!  
Tranquilízate Kurama…La velocidad de la mano se ha reducido…Ahora baja lentamente…¡Oh no! ¡Es…es…Un Hiei gigante! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora no podré hacer nada con él! Bah… era una pulga ¿Cómo que una pulga? Pero…Noooo…Se acerca su mano a la cara…¡Uaaah! ¡Ha abierto la boca! ¡¿¡Qué hago yo ahora! Mnnn….Que hambre…Con esto ya habré comido para todo el mes… ¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! ¡Noooo! Ya llego a su boca…..¡Esto está muy negro! ¡Noooo! ¡Aaaaaah!

Un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo cuando se despertó de la pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor moviendo poco a poco sus ojos esmeralda y respiró profundamente cuando vio que no había ningún peligro. Unos cabellos negros le hacían cosquillas al cuello. Miró a su amante y empezó a acariciarle suavemente, sin pretender nada….solo acariciarlo. Hiei se despertó lentamente, sonriendo a Kurama, y empezó a hacerle unos suaves besos al cuello al peli rojo.

Mmm …Hiei…ahora no…por favor…

¿Por qué...?

No...me apetece...

¿En qué piensas?

...Aaaix...

Piensas en la pasada noche, ¿verdad?

Si...¿Como pudimos...hacerlo? 

La noche antes Hiei y Kurama habían hecho de todo y más en las duchas de la comisaria, habían llegado hasta el final cuando abrieron la puerta Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma y Miles. Los dos amantes exhaustos tirados en el suelo, chorreando de agua, fue la imagen que se encontraron. Miles no movía ni una pestaña. Yusuke y Kuwabara tenían una cara de cuadro y Koenma ponía una misteriosa cara de interés. Los dos amantes se levantaron y vieron a sus amigos quietos como estatuas de cera.

El sonido de los tacones se acercaba al gélido lugar donde se encontraban. La fémina de la comisaria, Kasumi, entró y vio la escena, cosa que hizo que se pusiera a gritar como loca y se tapara los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Kurama se levantó corriendo y se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla que Miles le había dado al entrar en las duchas. Hiei se quedó igual, observando la situación como si todo aquello no tuviera que ver nada con él. Kasumi empezó a zarandear a Miles intentando no abrir los ojos.

¡Miles! ¡Miles! ¡Dales algo de ropa! ¡Miles! ¡Miles!

¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

¡Trae algo de ropa para estos dos YA!

¡Vo...Voy! – Miles fue corriendo, con la mirada perdida, pensando donde tendría algo de ropa guardada.

¡Aaaaaaah!- Kuwabara gritó y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas después de reaccionar.

Yusuke tenía una notable cara de idiota y hacía leves movimientos nerviosos, mientras que Koenma observaba la escena como la cosa más natural del mundo. Entró Miles corriendo con un montón de toallas.

¡Miles! ¡Te he dicho que llevaras ropa, no toallas!

Eh...ah...yo...

¡Es igual! ¡Trae!- Kasumi, en un movimiento rápido toma todas las toallas de las manos de Miles y las lanza hacia la pareja del interior de las duchas.

¡Ale! ¡Vestiros rápido y salid! ¡Qué os vais a casa!- Y cerró fuertemente la puerta de un golpe.

Hiei y Kurama se quedaron quietos, el peli rojo tardó unos largos segundos en reaccionar hasta que recordó que Kasumi había pronunciado la palabra "rápido". La puerta se abrió, y una mano, seguramente de Miles, les lanzó un montón de ropa. Kurama se vistió rápidamente, se puso los pantalones azul oscuro encima de unos bóxers blancos, la camisa blanca de botones que se abrochó desordenadamente y unos calcetines blancos de deporte que quedaron mojados a causa del agua que había por el suelo. Cuando ya estuvo vestido se giró hacía Hiei y lo vio desconcertado, sin saber que hacer….a veces era como tener un niño pequeño. El peli rojo suspiró y fue cariñosamente a vestir a Hiei con unas ropas que le iban un poco grandes. Kurama sonrió con resignación y tomó la mano de su amado, juntos empezaron a andar lentamente hacia la puerta y de allí a la oficina.

Cuando llegaron delante de todos se despidieron afablemente y quedaron con Miles con que ya le devolverían la ropa que les habían prestado. Iban andando hacia la casa de Kurama con pasos lentos, paseando, dejando pasar el tiempo. Kurama y Yusuke se avanzaron un poco al resto.

Eeeh…Kurama…-Empezó Yusuke-Eh… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

¿¡Eh! ¿El qué?-Preguntó Kurama.

Pues…Lo de Hiei y tú…

¡Ah!...No lo sé….Creo que pensaba que no te interesaría escucharme….-Kurama rehuyó la mirada de su amigo mirando al suelo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me tendría que interesar?-Preguntó Yusuke haciendo levantar la cabeza a Kurama.

Pues….-Mirada de pena de Kurama-….pensaba que si os lo decía, nos distanciaríamos todos….no sé…

¿Por qué tendríamos que distanciarnos?

Porque, por empezar Kuwabara parece un poco homofóbico y tú….no te alejas demasiado de serlo….pero ahora ya es igual….mis ataques pasionales lo han echado todo a perder…-Sonrisa fingida de parte de Kurama, luego volvió a rehuir la mirada de Yusuke, y se dirigió hacia Hiei.

Kuwabara se acercó a Yusuke con la cara pálida como un muerto.

No me extraña que hagas esa cara Urameshi, ha sido traumante.

¿Qué? Noo…No es por eso que hago esta cara….espera…. ¿qué cara?

¿Cómo que qué cara? La que llevas, la cara de… -Kuwabara se acercó a la cara de Yusuke y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Se puede saber qué haces Kuwabara?

Estoy intentando descifrar tu cara, que es de…. /sonido de tambores/…. ¿abatimiento? No lo entiendo…tendría que ser de asco, rencor, hasta de frustración ¿pero por qué….?

Kurama nos necesita más que nunca…

¿A nosotros? ¿Por qué? No será para…-Mira al cielo para poder "pensar" mejor…- Pues no sé para que nos puede necesitar, a no ser que nos quiera para los tupinambos…¡Bleeeeeegh!-Cara de asco de Kuwabara.

¡NOOO! Esta deprimido por que piensa que lo dejaremos de lado.

Aaaah…. ¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

¬¬ ¿Cómo que qué quiere decir?

Es que no lo entiendo… ¿por qué lo tendríamos que dejar de lado?

Eso le pregunté yo…pero dice que somos un poco homofóbicos, bueno…Tú eres un homofóbico y eso hace que se sienta mal ¬o¬ -Yusuke y Kuwabara miraron atrás para ver a Kurama y a Hiei con cara de aburrimiento y sueño, mientras Koenma les decía algo que para él mismo parecía muy interesante, pero para los dos amantes era un martirio.

Ooooh…. ¿cómo podemos hacer que entienda que no le dejaremos de lado a él?...porque a aquel enano ya lo podemos dejar por perdido….

¡Kuwabara! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso de tu CUÑADOOO?

¿¡¿¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?

Digo que….¿cómo puedes decir eso del….del amante de Kurama?….si lo dejas de lado a él, Kurama también se sentirá de lado, y…

O_O

…Y luego no habrá servido para nada lo que….se suponga que haremos y….-Yusuke pasó la mano por delante de la cara de Kuwabara que se había parado en mitad de la calle.-Kuwabara... ¿Qué me escuchas?

O_O

¿Kuwabara?

O_O

Em….esto…. no le digas a Hiei que te lo he dicho, que me matará….¿EEEH? jijijiji….¿Kuwabara?

O_O ¿Cuñadooo? O_O

Kurama, Hiei y Koenma ya estaban al lado de Kuwabara en estado de shock y de Yusuke mirando a Hiei con pánico.

¿Se puede saber qué miras?

Jejeje…nada….que….bien….jejeje….

¿Qué le pasa a Kuwabara?-Kurama pasaba su mano por delante de la cara de Kuwabara-¿Kuwabara?

O_O ¿Cuñado? O_O ¿Pero cómo puede ser? O_O

¿Cuñado? ¿Pero qué dices Kuwab…./¡O no! ¿Lo habrá descubierto? ¿Pero cómo?/-Kurama miró a Hiei, luego a Yusuke y por último a Kuwabara…-/No puede ser…la "batalla campal" ha empezado Ò_ó/

Hiei se quedó de piedra delante de la escena, aunque por la mente le pasaron pensamientos como "matar a Kuwabara" o "destruir el mundo" o "torturar a Kuwabara de todas las formas existentes", reflexionó un poco y pensó en que si hacía alguna de estas cosas, Yukina estaría muy triste….sólo las lagrimas de Yukina le podían hacer evitar una catástrofe. Por eso decidió ser…"AMABLE".

¡Sí, soy tu cuñado imbécil!- dijo muuuuy amablemente Hiei.

¡¿¡¿Y…y…e…ella…no lo sabe?-Dijo tartamudeando Kuwabara.

¡Claro que no! –Dijo Hiei en un tono feroz, cómo un rugido, a Kuwabara. Sus ojos estaban encendidos de ira y parecía que en cualquier momento tuviera que sacar los colmillos y tirársele al cuello.

De….de acuerdo…-Dijo en un susurro Kuwabara.

Y de momento, no lo sabrá…si no es que deseas morir…

¡Sí…sí! ¡Lo que tu digas!. Gritó arrodillado delante del que a partir de ahora sería su cuñado encubierto.

¡Ei chicos! ¡¿Sabéis el rumor que corre por el mundo espiritual?- Koenma intentó aminorar la tensión- ¡Me ha dicho, una fuente muy fiable, que ha visto a Ogri con la presentadora del torneo clandestino de artes marciales!

En ese momento todos miraron a Koenma con la más mínima cara de interés y empezaron a andar en dirección a la estación.

Kurama pasó todo el viaje sin abrir la boca, parecía rememorar todo lo que había pasado, Hiei se lo miraba fijamente intentando descifrar sus pensamientos y torturándose pensando en Kuwabara que no le dejaba en paz. Kurama miraba la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el infinito horizonte. Pensaba entorno a su vida en ese momento….tenía mucha gente a su alrededor que lo quería y lo apoyaba, ya no se sentía tan solo como se había sentido cuando empezó la relación con Hiei….

El tiempo pasaba deprisa, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a casa…había sido un viaje corto y silencioso, un viaje donde la melancolía había sido la protagonista de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, había invitado a los chicos a quedarse para comer algo y descansar y sobre todo, para agradecer lo que hacían por él día tras día….Tempus Fugit.

Esperamos que les haya gustado, sentimos haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero ya se sabe, a veces los estudios no se pueden dejar a un lado =.=

Gracias por leernos! Esperamos vuestras opiniones! :D 


	8. Making love

CAPITULO 8

¡Vamos Shuichi! ¡Que te quedas atrás!-Llamó Shiori que iba hablando animadamente con un Hiei más amable que de costumbre por el afán de comprar nuevas orejitas a su amante.

Kurama sonrió y caminó más deprisa para atraparlos. El día se presentaba animado, aunque las caras de preocupación de su madre el día anterior….Pero durmiendo unas horitas, todo se olvida y la positividad inunda los pensamientos, el sol en la piel, el cielo azul….

Shiori sonreía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, era feliz. Hiei dejaba ver a su cara una tímida sonrisa, sincera, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Kurama también sonreía ampliamente. La felicidad inundaba sus vidas en esos momentos.

¡Ya llegamos!-Dijo Shiori emocionada.

Hicieron unos pocos pasos y vieron un cartel lleno de bombillas magenta que escribían las palabras SEX SHOP. Shiori hizo una leve sonrisa malévola y Kurama tuvo un escalofrío y el color de la cara le cambió por momentos, su día ideal empezaba a decaer.

Shiori abrió la puerta felizmente y los hizo pasar a ellos primero, quizá tenía miedo de que huyeran o algo.

Hicieron unos pocos pasos hacia dentro y vieron un montón de cosas, de las cuales Kurama no sabía que pensar. Hiei, con curiosidad, empezó a tocarlo y removerlo todo y Shiori fue directamente a la dependienta. Cuando hubo acabado de aclarar algunas cosas con ella levantó el brazo y les hizo una señal a Hiei y a Kurama para que fueran con ella. Kurama y Hiei se dirigieron a ella con temor.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? ^^-Preguntó la dependienta amablemente.

Pues….mmm….es que….deberíamos venir otro día porque….-Kurama estaba nervioso.

Unas orejitas peludas de gatito de color rosa….-Hiei estaba decidido.

Muy bien, ¿Algo más? ^^-Super amable la dependienta.

Creo que no será necesa…-Kurama que aún creía que tenía tiempo para huir. (iluso XD)

Unos grilletes.-Hiei lo tenía bien claro.

De acuerdo-La dependienta lo iba apuntando todo en una pequeña libretita como si se tratara de un restaurante.- ¿Peluditos o sin pelo?

¡Con pelo!-Kurama habló.

¡Sin pelo!-Hiei lo miró con odio.

¡Si son para atarme a mí, los quiero con pelo! –Kurama.

¡No! ¡Los quieres sin pelo!

Pero…

Hiei mira a la dependienta…

Un par de grilletes con pelo y otros sin pelo.

¡Ok! ¿Algo más?

Un vibrador de esos de allí y unos aros vibradores de los de más arriba.-No lo tenía claro, lo tenía clarísimo.

O_O-Kurama no se lo podía creer.

Y también…un juego de esos de sado masoquista con su látigo de cuero, el tanga de cuero bien arrapado y las cintas que cubren todo el cuerpo…

Kurama no se podía creer nada de lo que oía en esos momentos. Y empezó a pensar de donde podía haber sacado esa información que él tenía tan vetada.

/¡Serán! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué se habían adelantado disimuladamente y de qué hablaban!/ ¿Se puede saber qué le has contado a Hiei, madre?-Dijo Kurama en un susurro a su madre que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Jujujuju….Yo pensaba que lo que tú querías era esto…jijiji…-Reía muy contenta.

¿Pero…por qué debía querer esto…?

Pueeeees…El otro día…guardándote la ropa limpia en el armario, vi una caja…

¿Una caja?-Seguían susurrando mientras Hiei hablaba con la dependienta sobre el color del set sado.

Eso es bomboncito, ahora no intentes despistarme….

¿Pero de qué caja…?-Kurama empalideció de golpe.

Sí, esa caja… ¿Dónde compraste esos juguetitos tan feos? ¡Mira que tienes mal gusto!

Yo…eh…-Kurama no tenía tiempo de cortar las frases de su madre, que como una flecha decía todo lo que pensaba.

Y por eso he estado explicando a Hiei que es lo que tenía que escoger y hemos ido hablando sobre que le gustaría verte puesto y juegos y juguetes y... Shuichi?

Eh ... madre ... La caja ... Yo no había comprado nada de lo….

¡Vamos! No debes avergonzarte, a tu edad es normal! Yo cuando tenía 16 años fui con mi novio, que era mayor que yo, a un hotel de esos donde ...

¡No lo compré yo!

¿Y entonces? - Preguntó curiosa, esperando una respuesta razonable

Las vecinas ... Nos lo llevaron ellas ...

Hijo, ¡qué excusa más mala que te has buscado! ¡Pensaba que eras más creativo!

Llamaron a la puerta la señora Haruko, la señora Hanako y doña Hotaru ...

¿¡Aquel puñado de viejas tacañas te dieron todo eso! - Dijo escandalizada Shiori.

Si ... Dijeron de que era para hacer cositas ... porque ellas nos espían ...

¡Válgame Dios! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Y a Hiei le gustó mucho el regalo ...

Ahora ya lo entiendo todo ... Pero no me acabo de creer eso de estas viejas ... Ya les haré una visita ...

¡ROSA Y NEGRO! - Se oyó que de golpe gritaba Hiei.

De aaa-De acuerdo, rosa y negro ...- Dijo tímidamente la dependienta marcando los sets de sadomasoquismo los respectivos colores-. ¿Eso es todo?

Sí- Respondió contundentemente Hiei.  
Shiori sacó la tarjeta de crédito y la pasó a la dependienta para que le cobrara la adquisición.

Volvieron a casa plácidamente, cada uno con una bolsa en la mano. La cara de Hiei mostraba una gran satisfacción personal mientras pensaba qué usar primero; Shiori pensaba en sus cosas y Kurama pensaba en Hiei y en su madre ... y en todo lo que había pasado en poco tiempo.  
Shiori abrió la puerta de casa felizmente, se preparó una maleta y salió al comedor.

Shuiiichiiii ... ¡Tengo que irme de viaje! - Y comenzó a llorar mientras Kurama la abrazaba dulcemente.

¿Cuando vuelves? - Preguntó el peli rojo.

Dentro de una semana ...

¡Pero si se nos hará corta! - Dijo inconscientemente Kurama.

Corta, eh? Esto por ti travieso, ¡que ya sé que harás tú todos estos días!

Eh ... ¡No seas malpensada madre! - Shiori hizo una amplia sonrisa viendo que su hijo era feliz.

Bueno hijo, nos vemos dentro de una semana ^ ^

¡Hasta la semana que viene! - Dijo Shuichi moviendo la mano derecha de un lado a otro.

Adiós-dijo Hiei.

¡Adiós Hiei! ^ ^  
Y Shiori salió por la puerta con una gran cara de satisfacción.

Kurama y Hiei se miraron a los ojos y Hiei sonrió maléficamente. Hiei cogió una de las bolsas donde había todos los juguetes que Shiori le había comprado y empezó a remover hasta que sacó las orejas rosas de gatito y los grilletes sin pelo. Enseñó lo que había sacado de la bolsa a Kurama y fue lenta y seductoramente hacia él.

Nos hemos quedado solos ...- dijo Hiei.

Ya sé qué quieres ...- dijo riendo Kurama.  
Hiei acarició el cabello pelirrojo de su amante muy lentamente y le puso las orejas de gato. Continuó besándole el cuello, haciéndole chupetones, mojando con su saliva caliente. Kurama se dejaba hacer, sabía que aquello era lo que Hiei deseaba. El sudor empezaba a dejar sus cuerpos calientes y húmedos. Hiei comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca de Kurama mientras continuaba con los besos en el cuello y alrededor de la oreja.  
La camisa cayó al suelo y con el pecho del pelirrojo al descubierto Hiei comenzó a bajar lentamente, recorriendo con la lengua todos los rincones del torso de su amante. Kurama empezó a gemir intermitentemente, sus ojos parecían cerrados, pero no perdía detalle alguno del momento.  
Hiei cogió los grilletes y los enseñó a Kurama. Los dos buscaron un lugar que pudiera servirles para hacer pasar los grilletes. Hiei condujo con decisión a Kurama hacia la ventana de la sala, que estaba enrejada. La abrió e hizo pasar los grilletes entre dos de las barras de la reja, después, puso los grilletes a las manos de Kurama. Kurama hizo un grito de dolor debido a la brutalidad de Hiei a la hora de ponerle los grilletes.

Mmmm ... grita ...- Dijo Hiei lamiéndose los labios.

¿Que grite más?- Preguntó sorprendido en Kurama.

¡Grita! – Mandó.  
Kurama no emitió ningún sonido y Hiei decidió tirar de la cadena que unía los grilletes para hacerle daño. Kurama volvió a gritar y Hiei sonrió. Aquellos gritos lo excitaban. El bajito se agachó, desabrochó los pantalones del pelirrojo, se los bajó y sacó y los arrojó al suelo. Volvió a subir las manos y acarició los muslos de Kurama mientras con los dientes empezaba a bajarle los bóxers. Kurama miraba fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de su amante, parecía asustado aunque se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar de placer. En Hei dirigió su mano derecha hacia el pene de Kurama y lo comenzó a tocar con unas suaves caricias. Kurama tenía frío, el aire de la ventana abierta a su espalda hacía que tuviera escalofríos, pero el sudor le chorreaba por todo el cuerpo continuamente. Hiei, comenzó a lamerle el pajarito a Kurama con delicadeza, pero no lo excitaba. Recordó los gritos de dolor de Kurama y comenzó a hacer pequeños pellizcos en el culo de su amante.Escuchar

Grita ...- susurró el moreno.

Leer fonéticamente

Kurama gimió, pero aquello no terminó de complacer al sádico Hiei.

Te he dicho que grites ...- Gruñó y mientras lo hacía, pellizcaba con más fuerza a Kurama.

Aaaah! Me has .. ahhh ... hecho daño ... hm ...- Se quejó Kurama.

Je! Este era el objetivo, querido...- dijo sonriendo sádicamente.  
Kurama seguía gimiendo y su aliento caliente impregnaba toda la estancia. Hiei lamía y hacía mordisquitos al miembro de Kurama, acelerando, cada vez más deprisa. De repente se levantó mientras con la mano seguía bombeando el miembro de su amante. Dejó la mano que no tenía ocupada y comenzó a acariciar las orejas de gato mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Kurama. El pelirrojo intentó alargar un brazo, pero los grilletes se lo impidieron. Hiei entonces, abrió el grillete que oprimía el brazo de Kurama y puso en él su brazo de tal manera que podía continuar acariciando aquellas orejas. Kurama, con el brazo libre, comenzó a acariciar el torso de Hiei por debajo de la ropa con mucha suavidad y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a la zona pélvica. Hiei, al ver las intenciones de Kurama, aumentó el ritmo con el que movía su mano. Kurama llegaba a su límite y su respiración era cada vez más rápida, con suspiros y gemidos intercalados.

Aah ... Hiei ...

Grita más ... más fuerte ...  
Kurama intentó reprimir un grito, pero el placer era tan intenso que gritó con toda la fuerza que su pulmones le permitían.

Así me gusta ... mm ...- dijo Hiei en un susurro.  
En ese preciso momento, Kurama llegó al placer máximo y emitió un fuerte grito entre seguidos gemidos mientras su cuerpo se dejaba ir llevado por el momento. Hiei aprovechó el momento para hacer pequeños y suaves besos en el cuello del pelirrojo, él también estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Los gemidos de Hiei se hicieron más seguidos y finalmente llegó al Nirvana.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Al mismo tiempo ... 

Eh Haruko! ¿Has visto qué espalda que tiene el mozo? - Dijo Hotaru.

Oh y tanto! Esto si que es un hombre! - Respondió Haruko.

¿Y habéis visto qué brazos que tiene el noviete! Parecen los de un boxeador! - Exclamó Hanako.  
Las tres viejecitas, cada una desde su casa, espiaban los jóvenes con unos prismáticos y hablaban entre ellas con unos walky-talkies que habían comprado hacía tiempo de oferta en los chinos.

¡Madre de Dios! ¡Qué bien se lo pasan! - Gritó la vieja Hotaru.

¡Caray! ¡Yo también quiero que me pongan los grilletes! - Dijo Hanako.

O aquellas orejitas rosa fucsia ... mmmm ...- Comentó Haruko.

La vida transcurre lenta y felizmente mientras se tienen cosas agradables y divertidas para hacer, estas viejecitas, tienen todos los números para vivir felices y bien, sobre todo con los entretenimientos que se buscan! ;)

Muchas gracias por leer esta historieta. Hemos estado muy atareadas con los estudios y no hemos tenido tanto tiempo para dedicarlo a escribir el fic.

Esperamos vuestras críticas y opiniones.

¡Un gran abrazo de oso para nuestrs lectors!


	9. Yukatas y Tatami

Sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero nos perdonen ;P

Este fic está dedicado a todas las lectoras (y lectores) y sobre todo a Oscurita xuxu, que nos ha dado mucho ánimo en continuar.

N.A: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas no yaoi, es decir, escenas heterosexuales, si a alguien no le gusta, que no lo lea XD

Ya no les entretenemos más. Que disfruten de la lectura.

CAPITULO 9:

Yukatas y tatamis

Los días pasaban y el calor del verano estaba presente en todos los momentos, las vacaciones habían comenzado y las ganas de hacer cosas se desvanecían por momentos. Kurama, sentado en el sofá de su casa ante el aire acondicionado, con los ojos cerrados, pasaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda de Hiei, nadie se movía, su alrededor también estaba quieto... demasiada tranquilidad. Kurama se levantó y de pronto dijo:

-¡Estoy harto de no hacer nada! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tenemos que ir a alguna parte, de excursión, de viaje, lo que sea! ¡Pero salgamos de esta casa!

Hiei quedó perplejo, no sabía cómo tomarse lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo, a él ya le parecía bien no hacer nada mientras su amado estuviera a su lado.

-Eh…esto…yo…¿Vamos a casa de la maestra Genkai?-Dijo Hiei dubitativo-Es que ... hace tiempo que no entrenamos y. ..

- ¡Cada año lo mismo! ¡Siempre acabamos en casa de Genkai!

- Es que ... no tenemos otro lugar para ir ...

Kurama sube las largas escaleras del templo de mal humor mientras Hiei escucha como hablan Yusuke y Kuwabara. Hiei siempre se salía con la suya. Subir aquellas escaleras ya se había convertido en un ritual de cada verano, eran unos días que pasaban todos juntos, se entrenaban, reían y disfrutaban del calor y las vacaciones. Eran unos días felices, y este año aún lo serían más porque Kurama y Hiei no deberían ocultar nada. Kurama sonrió, no era tan malo como podía parecer ir al templo de Genkai.

- Yukiiinaaaa! - Gritó con su voz grave y estridente Kuwabara. Una pequeña silueta apareció en lo alto de la escalera que ya acababan de subir.

-Kazumaaa! - Gritó esa silueta. Hiei abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la voz de Yukina, su hermana, hacía tiempo que no la veía, quizás dos o tres meses, era tan guapa ... Kuwabara hizo unos grandes saltos hasta llegar arriba del todo de la escalinata, levantó a Yukina y la apretó contra su pecho, Yukina levantó la cabeza y Kuwabara le dio un beso en los labios ... un beso en los labios ... Hiei se sintió muy furioso de golpe y empezó a gruñir ...

- ¡Idioootaaaa!¡ Apártate de mi hermanaaaaaa! - Ese grito le había salido del alma, no lo había podido evitar. Ellos dos se giraron y Kuwabara sonrió.

- ¿Por qué tengo que apartarme? Es mi mujer y de aquí unos mesecitos la madre de mis hijos! -Hiei se detuvo,¿ su mujer?¿ La madre de sus hijos? ¿Qué diablos decía aquel? No podía ser posible ... Hiei alucinaba por momentos,¿ por qué él no sabía nada? Se volvió y miró con cara interrogativa a Kurama que cerró los ojos en señal de asentimiento, lo que decía el idiota de Kuwabara era verdad. Volvió a girarse hacia el alto de la escalinata y se fijó en la cara de Yukina, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos rojos se fijaron y la chica comenzó a bajar lentamente la escalera. Ciertamente, se notaba que estaba embarazada, tenía las caderas más anchas y empezaba a notársele la barriguita ... Hiei no sabía qué pensar en ese momento, sólo veía que Yukina se acercaba lentamente,¿ qué es lo había dicho en aquel arrebato de rabia de tan sólo hacía unos segundos? En su cabeza Hiei intentaba recordarlo.

- Hiei ... Es verdad eso que acabas de decir? - Preguntó Yukina con los ojos vidriosos. Hiei no sabía donde mirar, sólo que intentaba encontrar una mirada tranquilizadora de Kurama, necesitaba tener contacto con esos ojos verde esmeralda ... tan sólo unos segundos ...

Vista la desesperación del moreno en aquellos momentos, Kurama adelantó unos pasos y acarició el cabello de Hiei mientras sonreía. El bajito sabía que no tendría nunca mejor oportunidad para hacer saber a Yukina que él era su hermano perdido.

-Yo ... pues ... S. .. S-ss-s ...- Hiei intentaba decirle que sí, pero no lo conseguía, sólo tartamudeaba-Yu ... Yukina ... yo ... yo soy. .. eh ...- Respiró profundamente y la expresión de su cara se tranquilizó y destensó- S. .. SI! -Yukina hizo una gran sonrisa y saltó sobre Hiei, que quedó rígido y movió poco a poco los brazos hasta rodear a su hermana.

- AAI ... Qué momento tan emotivo ... creo que lloraré ... snif-dijo Kuwabara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas .

- Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que este enano será mi cuñado? ¡Eso si que no lo aguanto!

Hiei y Yukina se fueron separando poco a poco, Hiei sonreía de alegría y Yukina tenía una cara muy feliz que poco a poco fue cambiando a una cara de poker.

-Sabes que lo he pasado sumamente mal buscándote, y resulta que estabas aquí? ¿Cuánto hace que sabes que eres mi hermano? - Aunque tenía cara de poker, Yukina daba mucho miedo.

-Ehm ... pues -Hiei ya no sonreía, ahora tenía cara de susto - Desde lo de Tarukane, como me preguntaste quién era pensé que quizás no sabías que tenías un hermano ... y. .. valía más la pena no decir nada ... -Mientras decía esto iba bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Kurama se miraba la escena con los ojos medio cerrados y el ceño fruncido - "No era más fácil decirle que Shigure, el tio de los piercings tan raro, te hizo prometer que no le dirías nunca a tu hermana que tú eres su hermano? ... Le tendré que preguntar a Yukina como lo hace para que Hiei sea tan sumiso... Conmigo casi siempre es lo contrario "-Puso cara de perro abandonado -" esto no es justo sniff "-y con su pena mental, Kurama iba caminando, solo, en dirección a la casa de la maestra Genkai, hasta que los otros que lo miraban de forma interrogativa dejaron de discutir.

- Kazuma,¿ qué le pasa a Kurama? Que está saliendo con alguna chica? -Preguntó ella toda inocente, ya que en las películas de amor que había visto en casa de la maestra Genkai todos los enamorados acababan llorando por una cuestión u otra ...

-Heeh? pues ... O_O- Kuwabara recordó lo ocurrido en la comisaría de policías de Haramihama

-Kazuma? estás bien? - Yukina le pasaba la mano por delante para ver si reaccionaba, Hiei, en cambio, parecía un adorno, estaba allí sin hacer nada, sin decir nada. Seguramente se pensaba que si se movía, aunque sólo fuera una pestaña, Yukina volvería a retomar la discusión anterior.

-Eh, ¿qué hacéis ahí fuera? - Yusuke había salido de la casa para ir a buscar los amigos que faltaban-Ya hace rato que ha entrado Kurama, por cierto, ¿le pasa algo? Parecía triste por algo ...- Yusuke se miró la escena con un interrogante muy grande arriba de la cabeza. Hiei estaba cinco escalones abajo, estático, con los brazos junto a su cuerpo y con la mirada perdida. Yukina, estaba tres escalones abajo, con cara de preocupación, sacudiendo a Kuwabara que se encontraba un escalón más arriba que Yukina, y tenía cara de shock.

-Yusuke, no sé qué le pasa a Kazuma, le he preguntado si Kurama tenía novia y se ha quedado así ...- en los ojos de Yukina había unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¿Cómo? AHA! Ya decía yo que Kuwabara ya había puesto esa cara antes... No te preocupes Yukina, se le pasará. -Se acercó a Kuwabara y le dio una ostia que se quedó tendido en medio de las escaleras. -Kuwabara despierta, que no ves que preocupas a Yukina?

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES? ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PARA DARME UNA OSTIA? -Kuwabara se levantó de golpe y estaba encarado hacia Yusuke.

-Ves, ¿Yukina? No pasa nada ...- Pasando olimpicament de Kuwabara - y lo que preguntabas de Kurama, el hecho es que él mantiene una relación amorosa con Hiei, lo sabemos porque vimos una escena que protagonizaron ...

-Aa ... así que sólo era eso? - Yukina se volvió hacia Kuwabara - Kazuma, era eso lo que querías decirme?

- O_O

-¿Otra vez? -Dijeron al unísono Yusuke y Yukina.

-Kuwabara, ni que hubiera sido tan traumático ... fue impactante pero nada más.-Decía Yusuke. Acabaron de subir los escalones que conducían al templo de Genkai y fueron a saludar a la maestra, que los esperaba tomando una taza de té verde.

- Heey Genkai! Ya estamos todos aquiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Gritó Yusuke

-¿Quieres callarte idiota? Hace rato que sé que habéis llegado, ¡se te debe oír gritar por toda la montaña! - Dijo la maestra clavándole una colleja a Yusuke.

-¡Maestra Genkai! - Gritó alegremente Yukina - ¡Ya he encontrado a mi hermano!

La vieja Genkai se sorprendió, nunca había pensado que Hiei fuera capaz de confesarlo, le miró de reojo y vio como sus mejillas enrojecían, nunca le había visto en una situación como aquella, sería un verano divertido con todos en casa de nuevo.

-Bueno, que cada uno ponga su equipaje en su habitación y prepárense para entrenar duro, ¡que el entreno no espera !- gritó la maestra.

Yukina y Kuwabara se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Yukina los dos juntos a pesar de la cara de desaprobación de la maestra, pronto irían a vivir juntos y formarían una familia.

-Ejem... Maestra Genkai, ¿cuales se suponen que son nuestras habitaciones? Pensaba que no había demasiadas...- Dijo Kurama mirando arriba y abajo para intentar adivinar dónde estaban las habitaciones...

-Suficientes ...- Dijo la Maestra Genkai mientras miraba a Kurama de forma pervertida - Pero no te preocupes, ya me han contado lo que hicisteis Hiei y tú mientras jugabais a ladrones y policías, y os permitiré estar juntos. Ju, ju, ju, ju, ju-Cara de vieja pervertida.

- 0 / / / / 0... Bien... Esto... y... ¿Dónde dormimos?

-Yo y Keiko dormiremos en la habitación de la izquierda de todo, donde se encuentra la cama aquella tan inmensa- Yusuke lo primero que había hecho al entrar en casa de la Maestra Genkai, había sido mirar todas las habitaciones para poder elegir la mejor.

-Pues yo y el príncipe Koenma dormiremos en la habitación de la derecha la que tiene esa televisión taaan grande-dijo Botan (Nadie sabe en qué momento llegaron allí)

-Desde cuando sois pareja vosotros dos?-Dijeron todos al unísono

-Pues ... ejem ... esto es igual ...- Dijeron Botan y Koenma a la vez (Especificaremos, aquí Koenma es de aspecto adulto y sin chupete)

-Bah, es igual ... Así que vosotros dos-Mientras rodeaba la cintura de la Keiko con un brazo, apuntaba con el dedo a Kurama y Hiei con la otra mano-tendréis que dormir en la habitación de los tatamis-Yusuke enfatizó "la habitación de los tatamis"

-La habitación los tatamis...- Todos se quedaron mirando a Kurama y Hiei con cara de horror.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa habitación?-Dijo Kurama atemorizado

-Nada... es una habitación más bien oscura por culpa de la luz triangular que cuelga del techo. Tiene una gran ventana redonda sin cortinas y hay una mesa justo en medio de la habitación es una buena habitación para meditar.- Explicó la Maestra Genkai. -Ah si, y como es una habitación llena de tatamis ... No hay camas, tendréis que dormir en futones, que están en el armario.

Después de cenar la deliciosa comida que había preparado Yukina... que aunque faltaba un poco de sal nadie se atrevió a decir nada, porque todo el mundo sabe que pasa cuando le llevas la contraria a una mujer embarazada.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe donde se ha metido mi hermana? -Dijo Kuwabara mientras todos los demás acababan de tomar el postre.

-Pues creo que ha dicho que iba a buscar a alguien ... Me ha parecido que llevaba una carta o una postal en las manos.-dijo Botan

-No te preocupes por Shisuru, es lo suficientemente grande y responsable-dijo la Maestra Genkai.

Acabaron de recoger lo que había sobre la mesa y todos se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones propuestas. Hiei entró en la habitación después de Kurama, y se encontró al peli rojo agachado delante del armario poniendo la ropa en su lugar.

-Hiei, espera un momento que ahora sacaré los futones.

-Saca un par de almohadas y ya nos apañamos ...- Hiei estaba desnudando a Kurama con la mirada y deseaba que se girara para poder desnudarlo mejor.

-Sólo dos almohadas? -Hiei ya hacía rato que se comía con la mirada a Kurama y se tumbó en el suelo, acariciando el tatami suavemente. El pelirrojo se giró con los dos cojines en las manos y vio Hiei con esa mirada hambrienta, suspiró y sonrió. Kurama volvió a mirar dentro del armario y vio dos paquetitos rojos, los sacó, se trataba de dos yukatas rojos de seda. Sonrió maliciosamente y le lanzó uno a su amado que le miró extrañado. Kurama empezó a desnudarse y se puso delicadamente el yukata, desprendiendo sensualidad en cada movimiento que hacía. Hiei estaba embobado y no podía apartar la mirada, el color rojo le sentaba tan bien a su amante...

De pronto Hiei se dio cuenta de que Kurama le miraba y sonreía pícaramente y dudoso miró el yukata que le había lanzado anteriormente Kurama. –Póntelo -dijo sensualmente en un susurro. El moreno se levantó y comenzó a desprenderse de sus prendas, el hecho de que Kurama cogiera la iniciativa lo desconcertaba un poco y le hacía dudar sobre cómo debía actuar. Era complicado ponerse un yukata si nunca te habías puesto ninguno, sobre todo para un demonio como Hiei, al que adaptarse a algunas costumbres humanas le había costado mucho tiempo. Vistas las dificultades para ponerse un yukata, su amante fue a ayudarle.

- Me queda bien el yukata, Hiei? - Preguntó Kurama al oído de su amado. Hiei se puso rojo como un tomate y asintió mientras Kurama le pasaba las manos por la espalda para atarle el cinturón. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, hacían esfuerzos para no lanzarse el uno sobre el otro y amarse salvajemente. Los dos llevaban ya el yukata puesto y Kurama fue a mirar de nuevo en el armario, del que sacó un pañuelo transparente que puso por encima de la lámpara y hacía un magnífico efecto de luz.

Sus manos se juntaron y desembocaron en un sin fin de caricias y besos en los labios, cuellos y pectorales. Kurama empezó a bajar lamiendo y besando con mucha calma los abdominales de Hiei. La cosa empezaba a calentarse y el pelirrojo se levantó y se lanzó sobre Hiei, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Como rasca el tatami! - Gritó Hiei.

-Jujuju ... te has hecho daño? ¿Quieres que te cure las heridas? - Dijo sonriendo el amante mientras se dirigía con la lengua hacia las rozaduras que se acababa de hacer Hiei y las lamía, provocándole una ligera quemazón mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia el miembro de su amado. Hiei empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos.

-Hoy seré yo el que te deje cansado -dijo Kurama a Hiei antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios.

- Me has... ah... me cogiste desprevenido hoy...

- Si en el fondo también te gusta recibir... jeje ...

-Calla... le sacas todo el erotismo al momento...

Kurama levantó a Hiei y lo puso sobre la mesa baja que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, desató el cinturón del yukata, abriéndole el yukata del todo y dejando a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-Te quiero - dijo Hiei mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amante que se le lanzaba encima.

- Yo también te quiero... - Respondió mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Como lo haremos para que no te escuchen gritar? - Preguntó Hiei con cara de viejo verde, ya que sabía que a Kurama no le gustaba tener "compañía" cuando se trataba de estar a solas.

- Ahora mismo... eso no me importa...

Las manos de Hiei acariciaban la melena roja de su amante mientras Kurama empezaba a tocar su miembro y bajaba lentamente la lengua por su torso musculado. La iluminación de la estancia toda roja excitaba a los dos demonios y les hacía sacar su parte más salvaje. Kurama ya no sólo lamía, sino que también empezaba a hacer pequeñas mordeduras por el cuerpo de Hiei que entre la excitación propia del momento y las caricias de Kurama por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo a su miembro, empezaba a gemir intermitentemente llenando de vapor la estancia. Súbitamente Kurama levantó Hiei y lo lanzó contra el tatami, provocándole múltiples rasguños en su cuerpo desnudo.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué haces? - Preguntó Hiei mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Juguemos un poco...- dijo Kurama con cara de sádico.

De sus cabellos rojos sacó su puntiagudo látigo y golpeó el suelo sonriendo.

- Ah... no... Eso sí que no ...- dijo Hiei con temor.

- No te haré daño-dijo sonriendo Kurama mientras le lamía la sangre de las rozaduras sensualmente y seguía acariciando los genitales de su amante intensamente. De pronto Kurama hizo chasquear suavemente su látigo contra el hombro izquierdo de Hiei, haciendo que emitiera un grito ahogado de dolor.

-Se puede saber... ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? - dijo Hiei mirando a los ojos a su amado. En aquellos ojos no vio al habitual Kurama, su parte más escondida de demonio estaba aflorando en aquellos momentos en el cuerpo de Shuichi. - Kurama...

En aquel momento, ante la voz de súplica de Hiei, Kurama empezó a dejar de lado sus instintos asesinos demoníacos y volvió en sí, sonriendo a su amante tiernamente como lo hacía siempre. Al ver el látigo en su mano lo volvió a guardar y empezó a besar con ternura los labios de Hiei que agotado se dejaba hacer. Cariñoso, Kurama empezó a acariciar los muslos de Hiei dirigiéndose hacia atrás de éste. Kurama empezó a acariciarle las nalgas mientras se besaban apasionadamente en los labios.

-Kurama ... escucha ... la casa está llena de gente y... mi hermana está aquí al lado y ... mmmmm ...- decía Hiei mientras Kurama le lamía y mordía el cuello

-Hoy sólo estamos TÚ y Yo...- respondió Kurama-no pienses en nadie más que no sea yo, ¿entendido?

Kurama fue bajando su lengua por el pecho de Hiei entreteniéndose con los pezones, haciendo así que Hiei gimiera. Kurama siguió bajando la lengua hasta el miembro del demonio provocándole fuertes gritos de placer. A Kurama se le dibujó una sonrrisa en los labios, ya que había conseguido lo que quería, que Hiei no pudiera aguantar las ganas de gritar... Pero él quería más, mucho más. Y tenía toda la noche para hacer que todos los vecinos (amigos que dormían en los alrededores) se despertaran si hacía falta, para demostrar lo que sentía por aquel pequeño moreno.

Kurama disfrutaba mucho viendo y oyendo a Hiei, pero él también quería sentir placer y comenzó a dirigir su miembro entre las nalgas de su amante con delicadeza haciéndolo gemir fuertemente, ya que aquello iba en contra de su voluntad, no le era muy agradable la sumisión. Kurama empezó a penetrar lentamente, mientras susurraba cosas inidentificables mientras Hiei gemía intermitentemente, soltando su aliento. La luz rojiza de la estancia hacía ver muy erótica la escena. Kurama, que en la embestida que Hiei le había propinado al principio de la acción se había hecho alguna herida en el brazo, obligaba a Hiei que le lamiera la sangre que le caía mientras le embestía con delicadeza.

Poco a poco, las embestidas de Kurama empezaban a ser más fuertes y cogía con fuerza el miembro viril de su amante que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y empezaba a contraer su cuerpo. El pelirrojo también veía como se difuminaba su visión y empezaba a moverse a mayor velocidad y sacaba una fuerza sobrehumana. Los dos amantes gemían, suspiraban, gritaban... era una danza acompasada de los dos cuerpos.

De pronto Hiei empezó a gritar con fuerza y notó un fuerte placer. Kurama seguía dentro de él y fuertemente lo apretó contra él. Perdió el mundo de vista y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo exhausto de su amante. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a acariciarse las puntas de los dedos y a sonreír, se miraron y notaron como el sueño los invadía y caían rendidos.

Habitación de Yusuke Urameshi y Keiko Yukimura.

Yusuke se encontraba arrodillado, apoyado en la paredes tomando un vaso del revés para escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado...

-Keiko, ¿lo has oído? -Dijo Yusuke mirando al techo como si el ruido que emitían los dos amantes, de la habitación de al lado se oyera por toda la habitación.

-Creo que no hay nadie de esta casa que no lo haya oído... es indignante...

-¿El qué? - Dijo Yusuke mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia su novia.

-Que Hiei y Kurama se satisfagan tanto mutuamente...- Keiko estaba tumbada en la cama y se agarró las rodillas.

-No acabo de entender que es lo que realmente es indignante...- Tomó asiento en la cama junto a la morena.

-Pues... a mí todavía no me has hecho gritar nunca tanto como Hiei hace gritar a Kurama ...

-Sí que lo ha hecho gritar, si... y eso que al parecer esta vez Kurama era el dominante ... espera,¿QUÉ? Pero si siempre gritas y te encanta lo que te hago.-Mirando a Keiko con cara de súplica.

-Sí, pero es que duras muy poco...- Tapándose más con la sábana.

-¿Qué? ¿ Pero que dices? Eso es mentira, yo no sufro de eyaculación precoz -Acercando su cara a la de Keiko, exigiéndole explicaciones.

-Yo no digo eso... sino que... creo que me moriré antes de pasarlo tan bien como ellos dos -Señalando con el dedo índice la pared que tenía delante.

-Pero Keiko... No seas tan cruel conmigo... yo hago todo lo que me dices (Es que Keiko es muy exigente, en realidad es la dominante, aunque Yusuke no lo aceptará nunca en público).

Volviendo a la habitación de los dos amantes exhaustos.

(8) It 's ok to be gay ...( 8) (teléfono móvil de Kurama.

-Mmmmm...-Kurama estaba KO-... no quiero... tengo sueño ... - (Kurama... que la persona que está al otro lado del auricular no te oye... -.-), Kurama toma el teléfono y descuelga sin mirar quién es.-¿Diga? Mm…

-¡Shuiiiichiiiii, hijo miiooo, soy mamá!

-Mamá... ¿Pero qué quieres?-súper dormido.

-Ya veo que estás dormido (lo sabe porque su hijo dormido es borde XD) ,así que seré breve ... Estoy en las Maldivas...

-En... las mal ... ¿Maldivas? Pero ¿dónde está eso? (Está totalmente desubicado).

-Hijito nunca estás tan dormido como para no recordarte de la geografía mundial, ¿pasa algo?- Shiori preocupada.-Ah, espera,¡ ya lo sé! Has estado haciendo cositas feas con Hiei hasta tarde ¿no?

-Qué?- Kurama se despertó de golpe (se ha alterado ... uno nunca se acostumbra a hablar de estas cosas con los padres) - Pero ¿qué? ... y Si estás en las maldivas para que me llamas que nos cobrarán una barbaridad, y... y... Es muy tarde mamá, buenas noches -y cuelga sin dejar que su madre le acabara de explicar que hacía exactamente en las maldivas.

De repente el pelirojo notó que una mano le subía sensualmente desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna.

-¿Ya te has despertado? - Decía Hiei, mientras acariciaba el miembro de su amante.

-Hiei, me he despertado pero tengo sueño, y ahora no me apetece. -Pues tu zorrito parece hambriento...- Hiei con cara de "Grrraorrr". Kurama se miró su miembro fijamente durante medio minuto aproximadamente.

-Zorrito? hambriento? Pero que dices? Mi pene no parece un zorro... sería muy traumático que fuera así - Kurama hacía movimientos bruscos... aun estaba alterado por lo ocurrido por teléfono.

-Ahora te devolveré lo que me has hecho -dijo Hiei lanzándose sobre Kurama de una manera súper ninja, ya que hizo un movimiento rápido y en un segundo Kurama estaba boca abajo y Hiei ya le había penetrado.

-AAAAAhhhhh ! Hieiiii... mmmm ...- Kurama en ese momento se sorprendió de sí mismo... aunque con esa embestida tan salvaje y sin avisar le había provocado un dolor terrible... - "¿Cómo puede ser eso ... mmmm ... Me encanta esta sensación... mmmm... Pero a la vez me duele... un dolor que se convierte en... " AAAAAAhhhh! Hieeeeiiiiii!

-Que, ¿te gusta?-Hiei con cara de sádico, esperando que Kurama dijera "Hiei basta, me haces daño... por favor haré lo que quieras... pero... hagamos otra cosa... AAAAH "(es que Hiei se ha criado en el mundo infernal, y eso hace que sea un sádico) y se encontró con uno. ...

-Siii... mmmm ... NO PAREEESSSS ... SIGUEEEE, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS ADENTRO... AAAAAAAAHHHH! (Y Kurama es un mimado, y por eso va con exigencias).

Hiei se dio cuenta de la presencia de un espejo que estaba en el suelo, apoyado en la pared para mirar la cara de su amante -"Realmente le está gustando esto... Pero si pensaba que me odiaría, que le he hecho sangre y todo ".

-NO PARES JODEEER Y SIGUEEE!...- Kurama decía esto porque Hiei no sabia pensar y hacer otras cosas a la vez XD Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado...

-¡Vaya! ¡Ya vuelven! ¡Si que tienen aguante estos dos! - Decía sorprendido Yusuke a Keiko.

- Si, a diferencia de alguien que yo me sé...

-¿Como que yo no tengo aguante? - Yusuke se lanzó sobre Keiko y empezó a besarla.- Ahora me he picado… ¬ ¬

- Ya veremos... jujuju - Decía Keiko pícaramente dejándose hacer jujuju. . aquí no ... jijiji

Yusuke empezó a indagar por los rincones ocultos de su prometida. Sobándole los pechos, besándola de mil maneras diferentes...Yusuke hoy estaba dispuesto a dedicarle todo... o casi todo a Keiko. (Casi todo porque él también quería tema XD)

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿sobar me ?... ¡Qué novedad! - Keiko aunque se dejaba hacer no sabía estar calladita.

- Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Yusuke estava totalmente desesperado- Ahora verás ...

-A ver si es ver ...- Keiko no termina la frase al notar como Yusuke le separa las piernas y comienza a jugar con la lengua en las partes más íntimas de ella. -Veo que prosperas...- Decía Keiko.

- CIERRA LA BOCA! HOY MANDO YO,¿ ME OYES?

Keiko calló de golpe asustada, pensando "¿qué me hará ahora este? Tengo miedo por si me duele o me humilla, pero por otro lado... mmmm"

Yusuke seguía lamiendo cada rincón de entre los muslos de Keiko, sin detenerse ni un momento y ella se dejaba hacer. Él mientras la lamía empezó a ponerle los dedos, y al ver que Keiko se arqueaba por lo que sentía, aumentó el número de dedos y la rapidez en que se movían.

La chica gemía intensamente y emitía gritos entrecortados mientras Yusuke no se detenía y seguía moviendo los dedos. Entonces él, aprovechando el placer que sentía ella, comenzó a penetrarla con un ritmo suave y fue avanzando rápidamente la velocidad, y con un movimiento rápido que Keiko no pudo evitar, la puso a cuatro patas sin sacarle el miembro de su interior y penetrarla con más violencia.

- Yusuke...

- ¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES AHORA?

- Eres el mejor...

- Ya lo sabía.

Él continuó moviéndose mientras Keiko notaba que estaba en el cielo.

-Yu... su... ke... Ya no te menos valoraré nunca más en este tema (todo el mundo sabe que eso es mentira, eso lo dice por la excitación del momento).

-Pues todavía no he terminado contigo - le dijo mordiéndole la oreja.

-... Mmmm...

Volviendo a la habitación de nuestros protagonistas...

-¿No te duele?-Hiei flipaba colores y mientras pensaba la manera de hacerle un poco de daño a su amante.- ¿Y ahora? -Hiei con el pene todavía dentro de Kurama, puso dos dedos -¿Te hago daño ahora?-Cara de, ahora seguro que lo consigo.

-AAAAAAAAAHHH! MÁÁÁÁÁÁSSS... HIEEEEEIII... ME ENCANTAAAAAA... "Pero ¿por qué? porque me gusta el dolor... el placer es casi insoportable... Que feliz me siento, me moriré con un orgasmo" AAAAAAAGG! - Kurama llegó al nirvana y se desplomó en el suelo, semiinconsciente.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿He muerto? No reconozco este lugar y eso que soy muy bueno en geografía..." Kurama se encontraba rodeado de nubes blancas, amarillas y rojas. "¿Esto es el cielo? ... si he muerto Botan me vendrá a buscar "... Un tiempo después... "En caso de que me haya muerto, Botan se habrá perdido porque no viene... Me estoy cansando, estar muerto es muy aburrido y... ¡MAMA! Mi mami sí que se va a morir cuando sepa que me he muerto... y Hiei, quizás tendría que presentarme en sus sueños y decirle que espere como mínimo un año antes de irse con otro..."- pensaba Kurama.

-¡KURAMAA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA KURAMA? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

"Esta voz la conozco... es la voz de Hiei, pero ¿de dónde sale? No consigo verlo por ninguna parte... Hiei ESTOY BIEN, AUNQUE CREO QUE ME HE MUERTO, PERO ESTOY BIEN... No sé si me habrá oído..."

-Kurama¡ DESPIERTA, DESPIERTAAAA! !

"¿Que despierte? ¿de dónde? AIX! Qué dolor, mis mejillas arden..." Pero ¿qué pasa? no entiendo nada... se supone que los muertos no sienten dolor...- Dijo de pronto Kurama cubriéndose la cara con las manos para que Hiei dejase de darle bofetadas.

-Estás vivo...( eso lo dijo con un suspiro de alivio) ¿Que dices de los muertos tú ahora? Yo sí que pensaba que estabas muerto... ¿que te ha pasado?-Hiei intentaba disimular el susto y la frustración.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y las nubes? Hiei que haces aquí? No he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho...

-¿QUE HA PASADO? - Dijeron un montón de voces al unísono abriendo la Puerta -Eh ?... Al abrir la puerta, Yusuke y Keiko (Que lo dejaron a medias ya que sintieron los gritos de Hiei y acudieron corriendo, después de ponerse algo de ropa), Kuwabara y Yukina, Botan y Koenma y Genkai, se encontraron con un Kurama con cara de "Oh! que maravilloso que no me he muerto y no tendré que ver llorar a mi mama y Hiei siempre estará conmigo " y de panza arriba con Hiei con cara de" Ay qué miedo que he pasado ... " encima del pelirrojo con las caras muy juntas, y lo que no eran las caras también ... por lo que los otros interpretaron sus caras de la siguiente manera: Kurama con cara de "aaah! Qué gusto! me siento en el nirvana " y Hiei con cara de " Aquí yo soy el seme, porque tengo que recibir yo entonces? "

-Esto... nos sabe muy mal haberos interrumpido ... creo que deberíamos irnos ...- Dijo Yusuke con los ojos como platos.

Todos desaparecieron y cerraron la puerta rápidamente, haciéndola chocar contra el marco de la puerta. Desde dentro, los dos sentían las correderas y risas de Todos. Kurama seguía tumbado mirando al infinito mientras Hiei se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana con las manos en la cintura.

- Que guapo estás desnudo...- dijo Kurama para sí mismo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? - Dijo volviéndose Hiei.

- Nada nada... - Kurama se giró y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido profundamente.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Creo que nos quedo un poco largo...

Nos gustaría saber que opinan, tanto si es para bien o para mal. Las lectoras y lectores son los que nos hacen seguir adelante.

Grácias por leer y…. esperamos no tardar demasiado en subir el próximo capi.


	10. Retorno

Antes que nada, sentimos enormemente haber tardado tanto en actualizar,

Intentaremos actualizar más seguido.

Agradecemos los reviews recibidos. Muchas gracias.

Adeline, intentaremos poner más escenas YusukexKeiko, pero no te prometo nada XD quizá en el próximo capi.

Bueno, ya no les entretenemos más. Que disfruten de la lectura.

EL RETORNO…casa XD

-Miaaaaaaaww... miaaaaaawwww ... - Un maullido lejano.

Nuestros dos protagonistas volvieron a casa (a casa de Kurama) y se encontraron a Shiori que ya había vuelto.

-Hola mamá -Kurama se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió al comedor muy cansado por los días de entrenamiento.- Hiei pasa, te pondré un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-¿Como que hola mamá? ¿Y ya está?-Shiori había seguido a su hijo hasta el comedor y ahora se encontraba delante de él con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Pasa algo?-El peli rojo no sabía por qué su madre estaba tan extraña, pero como Kurama es multifuncional (no como Hiei) mientras preguntaba esto a su madre, él le estaba sirviendo el chocolate caliente a Hiei (que a pesar de ser verano y hacía calor el chocolate lo quería caliente).-¿Que si pasa algo? ¿Que no te llamé yo, hace un par de semanas? - Shiori sacó su teléfono móvil y le enseñó a su hijo el registro de llamadas realizadas, mientras poco a poco se iba acercando al peli rojo.  
-A... es verdad ...- cambió la cara de golpe para disimular, así que cerró los ojos, inclinó un poco la cabeza, hizo su mejor sonrisa y como quien no quiere la cosa le preguntó- ¿Cómo ha ido por las Maldivas?  
- Ah, pues muy bien... unas islas preciosas y llenas de un montón de hombres musculosos... eh... ¡Unas islas muy bonitas! - Shiori tenía un máster en disimular.  
- ¿Has ido por trabajo?  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero tú qué te crees? ¿Que el dinero lo regalan?  
- Es que yo pensaba que harías vacaciones por una vez en la vida.  
- ¡Ay no! - Felizmente, Shiori se dirigía hacia la sala de estar.

Kurama llevaba el chocolate calentito a Hiei mientras se tomaba el suyo.  
- Gracias. - Dijo el moreno mientras cogía la taza con los ojos brillantes de alegría.  
-Por cierto Shuichi-Se oía Shiori desde la sala de estar  
-¿m?-Kurama bebiendo chocolate caliente.  
-Mañana empiezas a trabajar en la universidad ¿no?  
-¿Mañana?... ¡ES VERDAD!- Kurama se levantó de repente de la silla - Me había olvidado completamente.-De pronto empalideció y se miró Hiei con cara triste-¿Y tú que harás? ¿Irás al mundo infernal?.  
-¿hn?  
Shiori que estaba espiando dijo-Por cierto, una vez me dijiste que Hiei vivía lejos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no le dices que se quede una temporada por aquí? Yo le enseñaré a hacer algunos trabajitos de casa y así nadie se podrá quejar de que no hace nada- Shiori lo había arreglado todo.  
- Pero... - Dijo Kurama mientras pensaba en el dinero que tenía ahorrado para ir a vivir con Hiei.  
- ¿Pero qué?  
- Que... es que...  
- ¡Ay hijo! ¡Di!  
- Que con esto del trabajo pues que yo resulta que ...  
- ¡Ya sé que quereis ir a vivir juntos! ¿Crees que no controlo tus cuentas bancarias? - Kurama estaba estupefacto y levantaba las cejas.  
- Ya... ya lo sabías?  
- ¡Claro que sí! Pero primero quiero que Hiei aprenda a hacer cosas y así podrá llevar la casa mientras tú trabajes :)  
-¿m?-Ahora fue Hiei quien levantó las cejas -Pensaba que las tareas del hogar eran cosa de los UKES...  
-¿QUÉ? ¿PERO TU DE QUE VAS?-Le había tocado la fibra a Kurama.  
-¿Uke? ¿Hijo tú eres el uke ?... esto no sé porque pero me hace mucha ilusión-Shiori estaba feliz de la vida.  
- ¿Como que yo soy el uke? ¡Aquí todo el mundo hace de todo!  
- Pero yo soy más hombre que tú Ù_Ú  
- ¿Perdona? ¿Quién es el que trabaja para pagarte los caprichos?  
- Pues... tú...  
- ¡Como yo trabajo y lo pago todo, tú harás las tareas domésticas cuando yo no esté!  
- Está bien...  
- Que guapos como discuten...- susurraba Shiori.  
-Además... la otra vez quién fue el uke, ¿he?-Kurama se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hiei por encima del hombro.  
-¿Y quien descubrió que era un uke sadomasoquista?  
-¿QUÉ? PERO...- Kurama se puso todo rojo.  
-¿Sa-sadomasoquista?-Shiori estaba que no sabía qué hacer, su hijo amado sadomasoquista?  
-Esto...madre... yo... es que...  
-¿Me lo explicarás? Pues espera que voy a hacer palomitas...- Shiori se fue directa a la cocina.  
-¿Qué? Contártelo... pues... no...  
-¡Ah! ... bien... ¿Estás seguro que no quieres contármelo?  
-Totalmente convencido.  
-Hiei, ¿vienes a hacer palomitas? ^^  
-¡Si!  
Hiei se levantó y fue caminando como un pollito detrás de Shiori.

- "Mi madre es demasiado controladora, suerte que dentro de poco Hiei y yo tendremos un poquito de intimidad, aunque durante un tiempo nos tendremos que quedar aquí… hasta que Hiei aprenda las tareas del hogar... esto puede llegar a ser una eternidad ... Mamá nos espiará todas las noches y yo si me miran no me concentro. .. y entonces Hiei me exigirá y al final ... Acabaré gritando como la última vez..."-Kurama se puso una mano en la cara-"¿Cómo puedo ser tan dominable?"  
-¡Shuichiiiiiii! ¡Ya tenemos hechas las palomitaaas!  
-Vooooy..." Me parece que se hará muy largo el tiempo hasta que vayamos a vivir juntos".

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD Se nos quedó un poco cortito pero enseguida colgaremos el siguiente.

Agradecemos cualquier tipo de comentario y críticas constructivas, gracias por leer ^^


	11. Un día con Shiori

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis la siguiente entrega de este fic XD

Muchas gracias a Ginal que ha ayudado demasiado en este proyecto ^^ también quiero agradecer a oscurita xuxu (que en el anterior capítulo no lo hice) por el apoyo dado.

Sin más que decir…. A leer!

UN DÍA CON SHIORI… ¡Y los que vendrán!

- Hiei... Buenos días...- la dulce voz de Kurama resonaba en los oídos de Hiei, que dormía profundamente -es hora de levantarse...  
- Hmmmm... Déjame dormir...- dijo volviéndose y volviendo a taparse.  
- Va... que yo me tengo que ir a trabajar... y si no te despiertas ahora vendrá mi madre a despertarte... ¡y sus métodos son más drásticos!  
- ¡No quiero!  
- Muy bien... pues yo me voy, nos vemos a la hora de comer- Kurama besó en la mejilla a Hiei y se fue a trabajar.  
Al cabo de un rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió y detrás de ésta apareció una radiante Shiori con un delantal florecido sobre la ropa.  
- ¡Es hora de levantarse!- dijo gritando mientras subía persianas y abría cortinas y ventanas-¡Vamos arriba! - Sacando las sábanas hizo que Hiei se encogiera en la cama.  
- Pero es muy temprano...  
- ¡Nada de temprano! ¡Es hora de hacer una lavadora! ¡Y se deben lavar las sábanas, además de tener que limpiar el suelo de toda la casa y preparar la comida y un montón de cosas más!  
-¿Todo esto se hace dentro de una casa? - Hiei se había despertado de repente al ver lo que le caía encima, pero aún así siguió estando acostado en la cama.  
-Venga Hiei que hay mucho trabajo.  
-¿Que hay que hacer primero?-Hiei se levantó para ir al baño.  
-Primero debes despertarte del todo. Ir a hacer lo que tengas que hacer al baño, te lavas la cara, te vistes y luego empezamos.  
-Mmm... Qué aburrimiento-Hiei decía esto desde el baño.

Tras diez minutos Hiei ya estaba listo, vestido con una ropa que Shiori le había dado (que había sido de Kurama unos años atrás XD)  
-Venga pues-dijo Shiori muy animada- Primero sacaremos las sábanas de todas las camas y pondremos lavadoras con estas sábanas y toda la ropa sucia que haya.  
- "Si quiero ir a vivir con Kurama pronto, tendré que aprender deprisa"-Hiei observaba todos los movimientos de Shiori y los imitaba casi a la perfección.

Después de poner la lavadora...

-Ahora a sacar el polvo de los muebles-dijo Shiori muy decidida.  
-¡Sí!-Hiei estaba animado XD

Después de sacar el polvo...

-Ahora a barrer y fregar el suelo de toda la casa.  
-¡Siii!

Después de esto los dos se sentaron en el comedor para descansar...  
-Dime Hiei...- Comenzó Shiori -¿Qué piensas de mi hijo?  
-¿Hm?  
-¿Quiero decir? ¿Que sientes por él?  
-¿Que siento?  
-Si, ¿que sientes? ¿Es un capricho o la amas?  
Hiei se puso rojo-Yo quiero mucho a Ku ... digo, a Shuichi…  
-Te aconsejo que le repitas a menudo estas palabras, ya que mi hijo es un poco neurótico y a veces no ve las cosas claramente...  
- "¿Que Kurama no ve las cosas claramente? pero si, de los dos, es el que ve las cosas más claras..."  
-Además... si le dices muchas veces que le quieres, podrías obtener más de él –Shiori puso una cara de pervertida fuera de lo normal.  
-¿Más de él? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Ya sabes... al sexo.  
-¿M...más...más de él en...en el s...sexo?-Hiei había bajado el rostro todo rojo.  
-Si, más. Mira que te digo, si le dices con bonitas palabras y le haces algún regalito, lo dará todo por ti, y haría lo que le dijeras, estoy convencida. Cuando era pequeño, como por la muerte de su padre tenía que trabajar durante muchas horas, casi no lo veía, pero cuando nos veíamos y le hacía un exceso de mimos, me lo decía todo.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con que le decía todo? - Hiei escuchaba a Shiori levantando una ceja.  
-Bueno, quiero decir que Shuichi de pequeño me intentaba mentir a todas horas, ya sabes por cosas de niños, como haber roto un jarrón o haber aprobado justito un examen... y cuando yo sospechaba que algo no iba bien, lo llenaba de caricias y de "mimos" y lo decía todo.  
-Ooooh...  
-Sé que no es lo mismo... y que contigo no se trata precisamente de decir cosas, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... ¡aprovechad para probar cosas nuevas!-Shiori estaba súper emocionada-Bueno basta de hablar, vamos a hacer la comida.  
-Cosas nuevas... Kuramaaa...

Al cabo de una rato llegó la hora de comer y Kurama entró por la puerta de su casa, vio la mesa puesta y Hiei llevando platos tras Shiori como si fuera un pollito.  
- ¡Hola Shuichi! ¿Cómo ha ido hoy?  
- Ah... bien madre- Kurama seguía mirando como Hiei no le hacía ni caso y sólo se dedicaba a poner la comida.  
Hiei se dirigió hacia él, le dio un beso en los labios a Kurama y le dijo en el oído-Ve a sentarte a la mesa, no te quedes de pie, que debes estar cansado...  
- Hiei... ¿Te pasa algo? - le dijo extrañado.  
El moreno en vez de responder a la pregunta se fundió en un abrazo con Kurama.  
- ¡Venga! ¡A comer! - Shiori interrumpió aquel maravilloso momento con uno de sus habituales gritos.  
Kurama alucinaba con la actitud que tenía Hiei, no se habría imaginado que de la noche a la mañana alguien cambiase tanto su actitud arrogante por él.

Mientras comían...  
-¿Tienes buenos alumnos en clase, hijo?-Preguntó Shiori mientras servía agua a los tres.  
-Bueno... hay de todo... no me puedo quejar.- Kurama bebió agua.  
-¿Y esta tarde vuelves?-preguntó Hiei intentando no parecer interesado.  
-Si, pero sólo dos horitas, luego vendré para acá... El primer día de clase siempre se hace agotador para todos.  
Shiori golpeó con el pie la pierna de Hiei y cuando éste la miró, ella le hizo una mirada que decía "Cuando él vuelva a casa esta tarde, me inventaré alguna excusa para marcharme. Vosotros dos practicar lo que hemos hablado hoy Hiei."  
La comida terminó con tranquilidad, habían comido mucho y Shiori estaba muy feliz.  
- Hijo, ¿por qué no haces un poco de siesta? - Pareces cansado...  
- Si... ahora voy...- Kurama se dispuso a levantarse -Hiei... ¿vienes?  
- Mmmm... Ahora vengo, que tengo que terminar de quitar las cosas de encima de la mesa y fregar los platos...  
- Te espero :)  
Shiori, sentada en el sofá se miraba la escena muy divertida mientras sonreía perversamente.

Después de terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer el moreno, fue corriendo a la habitación de su amante. Abrió la puerta lentamente y al entrar, encontró a Kurama durmiendo boca arriba.  
- Ku-ra-ma... despierta...  
- Déjame dormir...  
- Que no me has pedido que subiera porque querías...- Hiei pone la mano sobre el paquete del pelirrojo mientras comienza a besarle el cuello.  
- Quiero dormir...  
- Venga... que yo sí que tengo ganas...- Hiei comenzaba a bajar los pantalones de Kurama poco a poco y Kurama no daba pie a nada.  
De pronto Kurama se incorporó, besó apasionadamente en los labios a su amante y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de los pantalones, la cara de Hiei era de triunfo total y empezaba soltarse. Por encima de sus pantalones Kurama acariciaba su miembro erecto y Hiei empezaba a soltar algún gemido.  
- ¡Anda! ¡Ya está! Yo me voy a trabajar-dijo Kurama sonriendo maléficamente mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Hiei sediento, acostado en la cama-Volveré pronto... no te preocupes - lo besó con ternura en los labios, sonrió y se marchó.  
- ¡Mierdaaaaaa! - El moreno no estaba acostumbrado ni a que le dejaran a medias ni a que le llevaran la contraria y estaba un poco enfadado.- Me las pagarás...  
-¿Ya te vas hijo? -Se escuchaba Shiori desde el piso de abajo.  
-Sí. Volveré por la noche, hasta luego.- Kurama se despidió de su madre y se marchó.

Shiori subió al piso de arriba y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo donde estaba Hiei. -¿Qué Hiei? ¿Cómo vas?-Preguntó desde la puerta, pero como no contestaba nadie entró.  
-Mierda... mierda... mierda...- Shiori escuchaba a Hiei que estaba en el baño (Kurama tiene una suite)  
-¿Estás bien Hiei?-preguntó Shiori desde el exterior de la puerta del lavabo.  
-Mierda... ¡NO!  
-Esta noche ya verás cómo será mejor. Debes entender que ahora debía marcharse...- escucha el ruido de la cisterna, y Hiei salió del baño abrochándose los pantalones.  
-¡Esta noche será mejor porque se lo tendrá que hacer todo solo!  
-No lo creo. Ahora lo dices porque estás enfadado, pero cuando lo tengas delante y te lo pida no lo podrás resistir...  
Hiei bajó la cabeza avergonzado -Eso ya lo veremos...

Y llegó la noche...

-¡Ya he llegado!-Kurama se sacaba los zapatos al entrar a la casa.  
-¡Bienvenido!-Dijeron al unísono Shiori y Hiei.  
- "Todavía se me hace extraño todo esto"...-  
Venga cenemos que se enfría la comida-dijo Shiori.

Después de una cena extrañamente tranquila (incluso más tranquila que la comida)….

-Buenas noches mamá-Dijo Kurama mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en su  
habitación.  
-Buenas noches hijo, que duermas bien ^0^  
-Yo también subiré...- dijo Hiei poniéndose todo rojo - esto... buena...buenas noches Shiori (era la primera vez que Hiei le decía buenas noches a alguien que no fuera Kurama).  
-Buenas noches Hiei, por cierto, si lo prefieres me puedes decir madre  
-Vale... Buenas noches-Subió las escaleras corriendo.

En la habitación de Kurama...

Kurama llevaba unos pantalones de pijama que le iban por media pierna (acaba de terminarse el verano pero todavía hacía calor), y se disponía a ponerse una camiseta.  
-¿Por qué no te lo sacas todo?-Dijo Hiei malévolamente cerrando la puerta detrás suyo (como en las pelis de miedo, el malo siempre sale de detrás de la puerta XD)  
-¿Qué?  
-Hace calor, ¿no?  
-Yo ahora ya estoy bien...  
-¿Estás bien? Pues a mí este mediodía no me has dejado bien-Hiei se estaba acercando a Kurama poco a poco.  
-Lo siento, pero es que tenía que irme y...  
-¿Y...? -Con un rápido movimiento Hiei lanzó a Kurama al suelo.  
-¡Auch!  
-Ahora verás...  
-¡Qué miedo que dan tus ojos Hiei!  
-¡Cállate!-Con un rápido movimiento Hiei se puso el miembro de Kurama en la boca, y después de bombear, un poco, se levantó y se puso en la cama.  
-¿Qué?... no me puedes dejar así Hiei - Kurama fue a la cama y se  
sentó.  
-Sí que puedo...- Hiei se giró hacia el otro lado.  
-Pero mira esto... - Kurama se miró su miembro-¿Ahora qué hago?-  
-Háztelo tu mismo.  
-¿Yo mismo?  
-Sí.  
-Pero...  
-Ni peros ni nada, calla y déjame dormir.

Unos instantes después se empezó a escuchar lo siguiente…  
-mmm... ah...mmm  
-¿Qué haces? - Hiei se giró y vio como Kurama se masturbaba apasionadamente.

-Me lo... ah... hago yo mis... mismo...ah  
-Pero eso no es justo. Tenias que quedarte con las ganas...  
-Ya me había... quedado con las ganas cuando he ido...ha... hacia la universidad… mmm  
-Haberlo dicho antes- En ese preciso instante Hiei se lanzó sobre Kurama.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado ...

Shiori escuchaba un pequeño altavoz que transmitía el sonido que había en la habitación de su hijo, ya que un rato antes, sin que se diera cuenta Hiei, había puesto un micrófono oculto (qué miedo de madre XD).  
-Esto va bien... Mis planes funcionan... si todo va bien en dos semanas los tengo fuera de casa y con una gran vida sexual...

En la habitación Hiei recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de Kurama mientras le bombeaba, haciendo que llegara al éxtasis al poco tiempo.  
- Ahora soy yo el que tiene ganas...- Hiei decía esto mientras acercaba su miembro a los labios de su amante que se soltaba por momentos.  
-¿Sabes que me gustaría, Hiei?-Dijo Kurama mientras hacía pequeños lametones en el pene de Hiei.  
-mmm... ¿qué?...  
-Promete que no te reirás de mí...- Kurama miró fijamente a Hiei.  
- Te lo prometo, ¿qué quieres? -Hiei sólo preguntaba por cortesía, lo que quería era que Kurama siguiera.  
-Quiero... quiero que me obligues...- Kurama dijo eso todo rojo.  
-¿Qué? no lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?  
-Hazme daño mientras... Mientras me haces el amor...  
-O/ / / O-Hiei no podía creer lo que le había dicho su amante. Él no quería hacerle daño, por un día en el que no le apetecía, y va y le pide que lo maltrate... No entendía nada... Shiori le había dicho mimos... ¿Qué entendía por mimos Kurama? O_o  
-¿E-estás seguro que quieres que te haga daño?  
- Sii... hmm... hazme...- Kurama se movía como una serpiente intentando seducir a Hiei que empezaba a pensar en qué podía hacer para hacerle daño. Comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con suavidad y comenzó a bajar hasta los pectorales del pelirrojo, rodeando sus pezones con el dedo índice y comenzó a pellizcar-lo, clavándole las uñas y haciéndolo gritar y gemir por el dolor.  
-Más fuerte Hiei... quiero sentir como me hierve la sangre al estar contigo.  
- Tú... lo que quieres es de que te maltrate ¿no? ... Eres una caja de sorpresas...- Hiei comenzaba a pulsar con fuerza las nalgas Kurama y le mordía el cuello.  
-Mmm... más Hiei... más fuerte.-Kurama se tumbó en el suelo haciendo que Hiei quedase sobre él y le clavó sus uñas en la espalda haciendo que Hiei soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.  
Las manos del moreno se movían deprisa por su cuerpo y cogía la sábana de la cama para taparle los ojos. Con calma Hiei comenzó a introducir su miembro por detrás a su amante, clavándoselo con fuerza y haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer.  
- Esto es lo que a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? - Dijo con malicia.  
-¡Siii! ¡NO PARES!... mmmm...-Kurama se agarraba a Hiei por donde podía y le clavaba las uñas cada vez más fuerte.-M. .. Muérdeme, muérdeme más fuerte Hiei... mmmm... aaahhh!  
Hiei le hacía caso y empezaba a bombear con fuerza, embistiendo brutalmente y con rapidez, sin apenas dejarle respirar y haciéndolo gritar y gemir sin parar, por su parte el moreno empezaba a jadear y a emitir gemidos intermitentes. Aumentaba la velocidad por momentos y Kurama no paraba de gritar.

-¡HIEEEIII! Ya... no puedo... más. Hiei... mmmm... no puedo más... pero no quiero que pares... ¡Ahhh!- Kurama dejó de arañar la piel de Hiei para agarrarse, fuertemente a las sábanas.

En la habitación de al lado...  
-Hijito mío...- A Shiori se le caían las lágrimas - ¡Qué emoción ... Ni yo misma había disfrutado tanto cuando estaba con tu padre... sniff... ¡Basta de lágrimas! ¡Shuichi, con esto no hay suficiente! Para una relación, el sexo es muy importante, y hasta que no disfrutes más, nadie se irá de casa...- Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número -¿Naoko? Soy Shiori. Oye, ¿dónde me dijiste que podía encontrar micro cámaras?

Habitación de Kurama.

- Kurama...  
El pelirrojo se retorcía en el suelo mientras Hiei se tiraba con fuerza sobre él, los dos gritaban y tenían la respiración muy acelerada.  
- ¡Más fuerte Hiei! ... ¡Más deprisa! ...  
El ritmo aumentó y Hiei gritaba y gruñía como un loco mientras Kurama se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de éste.  
-Kuramaaaa... me haces daño... me estás clavando las uñas...  
-¡No pares Hieeeeiii, un poco mááás! Aaaah-Kurama llegó al orgasmo clavando aún más sus uñas en la espalda de Hiei que sangraba bastante...

En la habitación de al lado...  
-Vaya... el que quería dolor tiene placer y el que quería placer tiene dolor... jejeje, así aprenderán a respetar las fantasías de la pareja, jujujujuju.

En la habitación de Kurama:

-...- resoplando-... Has estado genial Hiei... pero no he acabado sintiendo el mismo placer que la última vez... pero aun así... has sido genial...  
- "Mi espalda, qué mal... Pero tengo que reconocer que me ha gustado... no había visto nunca a Kurama con esa cara mientras teníamos sexo..."  
-Hiei...  
-¿Hm...?  
-¿La próxima vez, puedo hacerte daño yo?  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?  
-Quiero que disfrutes lo que yo disfruto...- Kurama se acercó a Hiei y le mordió el hombro con delicadeza.- ¿mañana continuamos con eso?  
-¿Qué? Pero es que yo... no estoy seguro que esto me guste ...  
Kurama cambió su cara de felicidad por una cara de perrito abandonado -Pensaba que me amabas ...sniff  
-Pero si yo te quiero mucho Kurama-Hiei empezaba a alarmarse  
-¿En serio?  
-Si...mucho  
-¿Cuánto es mucho? -igual que un niño pequeño XD  
-Muchísimo... "Quizás si hago lo que me dijo Shiori puedo evadirme de que me maltrate, aunque no sé si quiero dejar esto..."  
Hiei comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Kurama y abrazarlo bien fuerte.  
- Hiei...  
- ¿Hm?  
-¡No puedo respiraaaar!  
- ¡Perdona! - lo soltó de golpe y volvió a acariciarle el pelo y hacerle besos en la frente.  
Kurama empezaba a cerrar los ojos, era tarde, tenía que ir a trabajar y tenía mucho sueño.

En la habitación de al lado...

- Mañana por la mañana tendré que decirle cuatro cosas a Hiei...

Al día siguiente las cosas continuaban igual… ¿igual?

Hiei bajaba las escaleras para ir hacia el comedor a desayunar, pero antes había hecho las camas y había llevado la ropa sucia en la sala donde se encontraba la lavadora.  
-Buenos días Hiei, ¿has dormido bien? - Shiori ya había preparado el desayuno y ahora estaba sirviendo zumo de naranja en el vaso de Hiei.  
-Buenos días... si que he dormido bien... ni siquiera me he dado cuenta que Kurama se había ido...- Hiei decía esto mientras estaba sentado en su asiento.

-Es que se ha ido muy temprano hoy. Por cierto, ¿por qué le llamas Kurama a Shuichi? ¿Es un mote cariñoso? No lo creo ya que sus amigos todos le llaman así...  
-Emm... esto... en realidad es un apodo... un apodo, si... y le digo así ya que yo cuando lo conocí él me dijo que se llamaba así...- Hiei, si Shiori no se creía esto, no sabía que decirle.  
-Aa... Pues bien, ¿desayunamos?  
Sobre la mesa había un cuenco de arroz para cada uno, sopa de miso y pescado a la plancha.  
- Hiei... ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?  
-O_o ¿Qué? - Hiei estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el arroz que tenía en la boca.  
- Pues eso... que os he... oído gritar... Si... eso...  
- Ah... ¿y se puede saber qué has oído?  
- Ejeje... todo. Sus gritos... Y me he enterado que se ve que a mi Shuichi ya no le gustan mucho los mimos...  
- ¡Ah!, es que... no entiendo por qué... De repente... disfruta con el dolor... ¡Pero a mí no me gusta hacerle daño!  
- Jujuju... ahora resulta que le va el sadomasoquismo... tan guapo que era cuando era un niño...  
- ¿Tan guapo?  
- ¿No te ha enseñado fotos? – A Shiori le brillaban los ojos.  
- Mmmm... No...

Shiori desapareció y volvió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina con una montaña de álbumes que le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

- Jujuju... ¿Por qué álbum quieres que empecemos? ¿Por sus primeros meses? ¿El de su primer año?  
- Por... por el primero de todos supongo...  
-Pues por éste-dijo Shiori tomando el álbum de encima de todos -El mismo día en que nació...

Un cuarto de hora más tarde...

-¡Ay mira! Aquí está mi Shuichi tal y como vino al mundo con 4 añitos-Shiori súper emocionada-Ya en esta edad estaba más avanzado que los otros niños en todo ...- En la Fotografía se veía a un Kurama a punto de ponerse en la bañera con 4 años, bien desnudo.  
-O/ / / O "Así es como era el cuerpo de Kurama de pequeño..."  
-¿Qué piensas, Hiei?  
-¿Eh?  
-De mi hijo cuando era pequeño, ¿qué piensas? Ya a los cuatro años tenía un montón de niñas y niños de su clase que querían casarse con él, jejeje.  
-¿De verdad?...  
-¡Mira que monadaaa! ¡En la piscina... llorando porque le daba miedo el agua! ¡Qué gracioso con su flotador!  
- ¿Su qué?  
- Flotador.  
- Ah... "¿Qué es un flotador? Luego le pregunto a Kurama "... Shiori...  
- Te dije que me dijeras madre ¬ ¬  
- Eh... Madre, ¿no es tarde? Pensaba que primero iban las tareas de casa...  
- ¡Ostras! ¡Es verdad! - Shiori toma a Hiei por los hombros - Hiei... veo que has aprendido mucho en poco tiempo... creo que ya estás preparado para hacer de porno-chacha de mi hijo Ù_Ú  
- ¿De quèèèèè?  
- Quiero decir... ¡De compañero de piso! : D  
- ¿Quieres decir que ya estamos preparados para irnos a vivir juntos?  
- ¡Exacto! Por la noche lo hablaré con él, si es necesario os dejaré dinero y lo que necesitéis.  
- Gr-gracias madre...- Hiei se encontraba en estado de shock después de oír estas palabras, era como si le hubieran dado el consentimiento para hacer lo que quisiera con Kurama.  
- A por cierto Hiei... sobre el sadomasoquismo, creo que deberías dejar que te maltratara un poco, quizás si le haces entender que no te gusta se compadece de ti y cambia de estilo, quien sabe...  
-0 / / 0 s-si…

Al cabo de un rato Shiori recibió una llamada de Kurama.  
-Hiei, Shuichi ha llamado y dice que hoy no vendrá a comer. Volverá por la noche. ¡Ven, vamos a comer fuera que nos lo merecemos!  
-¡Sí!

Cuando Kurama llegó a casa...  
-Ya estoy en casa... que cansado que estoy... El que diga que corregir exámenes es fácil le arranco los ojos...buff -Kurama terminó de quitarse los zapatos y entró al comedor.  
-¡Bienvenido hijo! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?-Shiori estaba poniendo la cena.  
-Bueno, cansado, pero bien. ¿Dónde está Hiei?-El pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada al moreno por toda la sala, pero no lo encontró.  
-En tu habitación probándose ropa.  
-¿Probándose ropa?  
-Sí. Es que hoy hemos ido a comer fuera y he aprovechado para llevarlo al centro comercial y le he comprado ropa para todo, de verano, de invierno, de otoño, de primavera, formal, informal, ropa interior, ropa sexual. .. Excepto pijamas, dice que no usa... es más cómodo, eso seguro...  
-¿Sexual?¿Qué tipo de ropa es esta?  
-De esta también he comprado para ti.  
-¿Qué? no entiendo nada madre.  
-Si hombre... ropa con agujeritos y cremalleras en ciertos lugares... ya sabes...jujuju  
-¿Qué? ¿Esto le has comprado?  
-Si, y a ti también, que sé que luego te cogen celos... Aunque no sé por qué motivo es la única ropa que no me ha enseñado como le quedaba puesta...

- Normal, yo tampoco te lo hubiera enseñado...-.-'  
-Ya lo sé. Pero es que tú ya ni me enseñas cómo te queda la ropa interior... snifff  
- ¡Madre! Basta ya... seguro que además te dedicas a escuchar todo lo que decimos y hacemos...  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme así? Además, con todo lo que te digo soy tan directa porque tú no me cuentas nada, es como si no confiaras en mí.  
- Madre ... que nos conocemos ... Sé que todo lo que yo te cuento lo acabas utilizando para trabajos de clase y para hablar con las amigas...  
-Porque nunca me has contado nada serio hijo ... desde que murió tu padre me siento muy sola y si tú no hablas conmigo ... tengo que hablar con alguien, y les hablo de ti porque estoy muy orgullosa, aunque seas homosexual y tengas unos amigos, que realmente creo que no te convienen, te he aceptado , te he comprado todo lo que has querido y aun así no me cuentas nada ... a veces pienso que no me quieres ...- A Shiori se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
- Pero... pero... Yo no quiero contarte ciertas cosas... Son cosas íntimas que… ¡Es difícil! Pero si yo te quiero mucho... si incluso estuve a punto de dar mi vida por ti...  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
-Nada,nada ... he dicho que… ¡daría la vida por ti!  
- ¡Ooooh! ¡Hijo! ¡Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices!-Kurama abrazó a su madre por encima de los hombros y ella empezó a hablar:  
- Pues a ver si encuentras pronto un pisito... que ya va siendo hora, ¿no?

Para compensar lo cortito del capítulo pasado, este ya es más largo XD Espero les haya gustado. Hacednos saber que les pareció.

Hasta la próxima ^3^


End file.
